Francy Pants
by HLP - Katon
Summary: Dana's back? I smell drama. Well, I'm not good with summaries. But, read it! Let's get some DL stories written! UNDER CONSTRUCTION. New Chapter One - Four up now!
1. Danger Ahead

**A/N – **Well, here it is! I'm working on them as quickly as possible. So, just bare with me, and gimme a little time!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Zoey 101.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

She's been keeping this secret all summer. Continuing to write letters to Zoey, Nicole, Quinn, Chase, and Michael; but she hasn't told any of them. If you're wondering why she didn't add Logan to that list, it's because she hasn't talked to him in nearly three years. She kept her letters short and sweet, just like she has the entire time she's been away. She figures she doesn't even have to ask about Logan, they'd tell her if something big had happened. Sure, she liked France well enough. It was beautiful, but she was definitely ready to come home.

Yes, that's right Dana _Danger_ Cruz is coming back to PCA.

Zoey had made them all take a picture, not too long ago, so she's seen what they all look like. Zoey still looks a lot like she did when they were younger, becoming a bit more curvy, and her hair now has a dark brown on the under side of it, but she's stayed around the same height. Dana had been relieved to see she wasn't the only short one. Nicole still has long brown hair, and a bright smile, but she looks as if she has grown, at least, three inches; Chase is still basically the same. His hair is a little more bushy, and he looks like he's gotten pretty tall, but other than that, still Chase. Quinn still has her dorky little glasses, that actually add to how pretty she is, and she looks to be quite a bit taller than herself. Michael is Michael. Taller and more muscular, but pretty much the same. Logan though? Logan is _breathtaking_. His hair, where it is still brown and curly, is a little longer now, and he has the best muscles she has ever seen, but those eyes, the ones she could get lost in, they've lost that spark of happiness and life they once held. When she first looked at the picture, she had wondered idly why they told a completely different story from the small smirk on his lips.

Dana hasn't changed much herself. She's stayed tiny, at only 5'3, her hair is long and curly, with honey blonde and black highlights, she's filled out quite nicely in her boobs and butt. She knows she looks good, and she isn't afraid to flaunt it.

When the pilot's voice comes over the loud speaker, to tell them they have about fifteen more minutes in flight, she glances out the window, before pulling out a letter that is on a very worn piece of paper. This letter, she wrote, and it was only for her to see. Just a little something to make her feel better about everything.

_Hey Reese._

_It's been a long time, two years now. I'm not writing this to catch up with you though. No, I'm writing this to tell you that I hate you. You broke my heart, Reese, as much as I don't want to admit it. I waited by my phone every night, for months, after I left, and no call. I know we always acted like we hated each other, but I never actually thought you were serious. I know I wasn't. That last night before I left we fought and you told me you hated me, and that you hoped I never came home, I thought it was just your way of telling me you didn't want to miss me, but you would. I guess I thought wrong, huh? The funny thing is, all you would have had to do was say 'stay, Dana', and I would've ripped up my ticket and stayed; but you didn't, so I left._

_Two weeks before that, you told me you loved me; and I said it back. That was stupid of me. I should've known I didn't really mean shit to you. I guess I really was stupid. You left my heart out to shrivel up and stop beating, while I tried, as hard as I could, to hold on to yours._

_I picture you smirking, and saying that you agree, I am stupid._

_But, I don't care. I need to get this out. I remember the dance, you know, when I broke your toe, you were, once again, being cocky and arrogant with your, "wanna make out?", and thinking that every girl would say yes; but, no, I didn't want to make out. I wanted more. I always did, that's why I had to say no, I didn't want to be another girl that cried herself to sleep over you._

_Then, you told me you loved me, and I fell for it; and now? I am one of the girls that cries herself to sleep every night over you, Logan. It's crazy, right? Me, the person who never even remotely liked you, fall in love with you? Well, I did and you tore me apart._

_I don't plan on you ever finding out how badly you truly hurt me. I don't want you to know that you didn't just break my heart, you took it threw it on the ground, and ran it over with a truck. Over and over again. You'll never know that._

_You're not getting this letter. I wrote it so I could pretend you know how bad I hurt, and maybe push some of that hurt onto you. I hope you hurt too, I truly hope you do._

_The worst part about that fight the night before I left, was when you called me a slut, and said I would sleep with anything that came my way in France. I hated that you could say something like that, and mean it. We were thirteen years old, and you said I would have sex with anyone that wanted it. Why would you even say something like that to me? To anyone?_

_I hate you, Logan, for making me love you._

_Dana._

She feels the tears on her cheeks, and curses herself for getting emotional about this, _again._ Will she ever get over it? Even so, as she feels the wheels touch down, she can't help but smile. She's finally home.

* * *

Outside the airport, she smiles at the warmth, that she knows will end when night falls, and the smell of the ocean, and hails herself a taxi, expecting it to be much harder than it is. Her parents being in Ireland, for work, upsets her a little bit, but it just means she'll be back at PCA sooner, rather than later. She makes small talk with the driver the whole way there, and climbs out, handing him the money, and throwing a 'thanks' over her shoulder.

Thankfully, she's already been given her room assignment. She will be sharing her old dorm, room 101, with Zoey, Nicole, and a girl named Lola that she's never met. She grins lightly as she throws the door open, and sets her things down. _'I'll unpack later,'_ she thinks to herself, as she shuts the door and heads back toward the girls' lounge.

* * *

As Dana pulls open the glass door, everyone stops and stares at her in shock, then they all seem to shake themselves out of it, and welcome her back. She knew she missed this place for a reason.

Her friends are still sitting in the corner, where they've always sat, staring at her like she's from another planet, before pulling themselves together and sprinting toward her.

"Dana, what are you doing here!?" Zoey and Nicole scream together.

Dana grins, "I'm back. For the last couple years of school, I'm back," Nicole squeals excitedly, and Zoey smiles so large Dana's sure her face hurts.

"Oh my god, I'm so excited, are you guys so excited."

"Of course I'm excited, Nic. I've waited three yeas for this," Dana laughs.

"Me too, me too," she continues squealing, "I'm gonna go get Quinn and Logan, come on Michael," _what? I don't know if I'm ready to see him,_ but she just grins and nods.

Dana follows Chase and Zoey, who she knows aren't dating, but definitely should be, to the couches and flops down on one end, while they sit across from her. They don't ask her anything about France, knowing she won't want to repeat herself when the others get back, so they just talk about some random things that come to mind, until she sees them all come walking, or running in Nicole's case, in. Her heart flutters, and aches, when she sees Logan, but she manages a small smile.

"Dana," Quinn all but screams, "you _are_ back!"

Her smile widens, "hey Quinn," and then she's being pounced on, and hugged.

"We have _so_ much catching up to do," Dana nods, as Quinn steps away from her.

Nicole clears her throat, loudly, "I told you guys we weren't lying," of course they wouldn't believe her.

"Reese," she nods, not wanting anyone to think something was off.

"Cruz," and she knows that's the end of that, but apparently everyone else does not.

It feels like everything slows down, and everyone watches with bated breath to see what will happen next, and when nothing does, everything speeds back up. Quinn steps back over to Logan, who wraps an arm around her and pulls her close, and for the first time in her life, Dana actually feels like she can't breathe. Shaking her head, she turns to look at all of her grinning friends.

"Did you see the eiffel tower?" Zoey throws out.

Dana smiles, "yeah, I did. It was beautiful at night when it was all lit up."

Quinn has a questioning look on her face, "what made you decide to come back?"

Dana grimaces, lightly, "I missed home. French is hard, I don't like it. I was ready to be back."

Nicole bounces, excited, "were there cute boys? You know I like cute boys," everyone laughs.

"Yes, Nicole, there were lots of cute boys."

"Did you date any of them?" She asks, now on a roll.

Dana sighs, watching as Logan and Quinn make their way to one of the couches, and she sees the hard look in the glare Logan throws at her, "I went on a couple dates."

Nicole squeals, once again, and bounces in her seat, "did you sleep with any of them?"

_'Please, someone stop this,'_ Dana pleads in her mind, but everyone looks interested, so, stealing herself, she answers honestly, "yes, once," and even though it comes out as a whisper, she knows by the way Logan tenses that he hears her, as if she'd screamed it.

Logan lets out a sarcastic laugh, "Dana," he shakes his head, "we all know you didn't just sleep with one guy. I mean, really, you probably slept with anyone you could get your hands on. You've always been a slut," Dana bites her lips against the hurt she feels.

She watches Quinn start to say something, but the spark in Logan's eye catches hers, and she speaks before anyone else can, "I'm a slut, Reese?" She snarls, and watches the sparkle get brighter.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" He smirks at her.

Dana growls in his direction, "I slept with _one_ guy. We'd been dating for a few months, I was comfortable, and I trusted him. Afterward, I found out he only wanted to get in my pants, and that was the _only_ time I made that god damn mistake," she can't stop herself, it's that spark in his eye...

Logan frowns, angry at whoever did that to her, but he won't show that, "One time? Yeah, right, Cruz, you would sleep with anything that has a dick!"

She realizes people are watching how this unfolds, but she doesn't care, "you know, you're right, Logan. I slept with everyone there. Tell me, how the _fuck_ does that make you feel?"

She watches Logan's face go from taken aback, to upset, to shocked, and finally to downright _pissed_, "honestly, _Dana_," he spits her name out like it has a bad taste, "it just tells me I was right to say what I did the night before you left," and it hurts, but she won't let him get the last word.

Glancing around the room, she sees the shocked looks on everyone's faces. They'd all seen, or at least heard, about how riled up Dana got him, but they never imagined it could be like this.

"You know what, Reese," she starts, her voice losing the venom it once held, making him wonder if he'd gone too far, "I'm glad you said it, too. It let me know I was right, I meant _nothing_ to you. I was just another fucking fling to you," and yes, she's aware of all the jaws dropping around her, but all she can focus on is the sparkle in Logan's eyes.

Logan looks ready to explode, but Coco interrupts before he can, "as entertaining as this has been, Dean Rivers wants to see the both of you. _Now._"

Dana and Logan pause, briefly, to glare at one another, before yelling, "this is all your fault," at one another.

Not having any other option, they both exit the lounge and head toward the dean's office, together.

* * *

"Sit down," Dean Rivers starts as soon as the door is opened, "first of all, welcome back, Dana, you were missed," she can only manage a small smile in return, "what were you two thinking? Yelling at one another like that, and in the lounge no less?" He questions calmly.

Dana bites her lip, "Logan started it," she says softly.

Logan looks from her, to the dean, and back, "I did not," he says frantically.

Dean Rivers shakes his head, "don't yell, you'll get your chance to explain, Logan."

_'Yeah, right,'_ Logan thinks to himself, _'Dana will get what she wants. She probably fucks people to get her way.'_

"Dana," Dean starts, "what do you have to say?"

She takes a breath, "well, you know, everyone was asking about what I did in France, when Nicole started asking about boys, and I didn't want to be rude and not answer the questions, and finally she asked if I had ever slept with anyone," she pauses, "and I answered honestly, and said yes, that I did once. Logan started laughing, and he said that he didn't believe me. He said that he knew I had to sleep with more than one person, and that I would sleep with anything that came my way," she pauses at the grimace on Dean's face, "so I yelled at him, but I had a right to defend myself!" She adds as a side note.

Dean Rivers nods, "you never have been one to back down from Mr. Reese," he turns to Logan, "your turn."

Logan nods once, and begins, "Okay, this is what happened. Everyone was asking stupid questions, and then Nicole started in on her questions about boys, and I was going to change the subject, but I wanted to listen for some reason," Dana looks intrigued at that, but he ignores her, "and when she said she only slept with one guy, I knew she was lying, because that just doesn't happen. She even admitted it," Dana rolls her eyes, knowing that he knows she was being hateful there, "I didn't start anything. If anything it was her fault, she shouldn't have lied."

_'Fucking liar,'_ Dana thinks bitterly, _'I didn't start shit.'_

"Okay," he nods, "sit tight, I'll be back in just a couple minutes. I'm going to go check out your stories," and then he's disappearing behind a closing door.

* * *

Dana sits quietly, looking anywhere but at Logan, while he tries to figure out who would have told Dean they were fighting. Then he remembers, "I can't believe you told them about us," he grumbles.

She spins, a fierce glare on her face, "I _didn't_ say we were together, cause we never really were, were we? What I said was that I was just another one of your flings; and I had every right to say something about it because you used what you said against me."

Logan glares right back, "I was not using it against you. I just said I was happy I said it. Telling them that you were another one of my flings is telling them," he spits at her.

Dana rolls her eyes, "one, that's totally using it against me; two, I'm glad you're happy you said it; three, they would have found out eventually. It was just a matter of time, and you know it. Besides, I _was_ just a fling to you," she turns her head away again.

Logan opens his mouth to retort, but Dean Rivers steps back into the room, "well they told me that both of your stories had some truth to them," he pauses, "but..."

**Chapter One.**

**A/N** – That was the new chapter one. I really hope you enjoyed it...

Thank you so much for being patient with me. I've gotten so busy. I'm trying not to get too overwhelmed, and I can't wait for the craziness to pass; but these will get posted as quickly as possible.

I love all of you who are sticking with me, and those of you who are just joining me!

Thank you, again! (:

- Katie


	2. A Little About the Past

**A/N - **Okay, so I'm thinking that I'll do like two chapters at a time, it'll get done quicker that way, and at the end I'll have a new chapter up with the redone thirteenth chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Zoey101. There would be no "Quogan" if I did.

**Chapter Two:**

"They told me both of your stories had some truth to them, but," he pauses, "that you, Mr. Reese, did start it," Logan rolls his eyes, Dana smirks, victoriously, "regardless, you will _both_ have detention this Saturday and Sunday," he sits behind his desk, "Seven thirty both days."

Dana's jaw drops, "sir, if you were just going to give us both detention, what was the point of us telling our sides of the story?"

"Well," Dean starts, "I needed to know what it was you were fighting about to be able to punish you properly. Be happy that all you're getting is detention," he eyes both of them, "no more screaming at one another in the lounge. Do that behind closed doors, understood?"

"Yes, Dean Rivers," Dana and Logan chorus, and stand from their chairs to exit the room.

As they step through the door, they hear Dean say, "really, welcome back Ms. Cruz, you were missed," but neither of them stop.

* * *

As they step into the cool evening air, Dana sighs, only just realizing how cold it is outside, and wishing she had a sweater.

"What do you mean they were gonna find out sooner or later?" Logan questions, making Dana sigh.

"Exactly what I said, Logan. Nothing stays a secret forever," she glances at him from the corner of her eye, to see him scowling.

He comes to a complete stop, and grabs her arm, in turn making her stop, "they wouldn't have found out if you'd just stayed in France, like I told you to," he snarls.

Dana looks incredulous, "are you kidding me right now, Reese," she rips her arm from his hold, "we _just_ got in trouble for this. For fighting, and yelling, and you're starting it again?"

"I don't give a _fuck_ what we just got in trouble for! This never would have happened if you hadn't come back! Why couldn't you just stay gone?"

"You should know by now that I don't care what you say. I don't care that you didn't want me to come back; I wanted to, and nothing you could have said would have made me stay in france," she snarls back, "even if I stayed in France, I _very easily_ could have told them everything that happened between us," she started to storm away, him following.

"You wouldn't have though, because you're still completely torn up over the fact that _I didn't really love you_," she hears the smirk in his voice, and she spins around before opening the door to the lounge.

"I couldn't care less about you not really loving me, Logan. _You_ of all people should know that," and she struts her way through the lounge, back to her friends, who stare, dumbfounded, while trying to convince herself that his last blow didn't hurt.

* * *

As she flops onto the couch, it hardly crosses her mind that there is a girl sitting there that she doesn't know. Zoey clears her throat, making Dana look up at her.

"Dana, this is Lola," she gestures with her hand toward someone on the other side of Nicole, "Lola, this is Dana."

Leaning forward, she forces a smile, "hey."

Lola grins, wholeheartedly, "hi," and Dana sighs knowing she has another prep to deal with.

The next couple minutes are spent in silence, which Logan relishes in, until Zoey, once again, breaks it.

"So, what did Dean Rivers say?" She questions.

"He said that Cruz should go back to France, cause no one wants her here," he bites out.

Again, Dana leans forward, "shut the fuck up, Logan. He said I was missed," Zoey, Nicole, Chase, Michael, and Quinn roll their eyes, all thinking the same thing, '_they will never get along.'_

"So," Chase begins, "you didn't get in any trouble, then?"

Dana grimaces, and then glares at nothing in particular, "he gave us both detention this weekend."

Shocked, Michael asks, "together?!" Dana and Logan nod, "don't they know you'll kill each other, and destroy the school in the process?"

Logan grins, "that's what I was thinking too. I guess they think that because Dean Rivers talked to us we'll behave or some shit like that."

Chase snorts, "did they not think about all the other detentions y'all have had together?"

Logan shrugs, while Dana worries about why no one else has said anything yet, and then it comes.

"Okay, who cares about what trouble they got into," Quinn says, "I want to know what you meant," she looks at Dana, "when you said you were just another one of Logan's flings."

_'I knew this was coming,'_ Dana thinks, outwardly shrugging, "it was just what I said, I didn't really mean anything by it."

Nicole groans, "we know you know what you mean, Dana. Just tell us," Dana already feels her patience running thin.

"Seriously," she says, "it just came out of my mouth. I wasn't thinking about what I was saying."

"Um, you guys do realize we were here, right," Zoey asks, "because we were. Just tell us," she squeals.

"Ask. Reese," Dana seethes between clenched teeth, and Logan looks like he wants to hit her.

"I have no idea what the hell she meant," he says, and Zoey fumes.

"_We were here_," she yells, quietly, "you, Logan, said you were happy you said what you did, and, Dana, you said you were too, because it let you know that you were just another fling to him; and then Logan said that you told everyone. So, what happened?"

Finally, Dana blows, "does it matter? It's part of the past. A part that I'm not proud of, a part that I don't like talking about. It had absolutely nothing to do with anyone here. It's nothing for any of you to worry about. Drop it, okay?"

Nicole looks shocked, "no, Dana, it's not okay. We need to know what you were talking about."

"No, Nicole. No you don't. It wasn't a huge thing. It didn't have to do with any of you, and it's over and done with. Drop it," and she stands to get a drink.

* * *

_'Jeez,'_ Logan thinks, _'I thought they were gonna find out eventually? If they ask me again I'm just gonna tell them. Whatever,' _but no one asks, it just gets dropped.

* * *

_'Why can't they figure it out? I mean I basically gave it away when I said I was a fling. I fell for his stupid fucking game, and he broke my heart,'_ Dana sighs to herself, sitting back down.

* * *

When everyone is finally in a seat, and no longer asking questions, they're able to put on a movie and actually enjoy it. Although, Zoey and Nicole glance her way every few minutes, she ignores them, and tries to focus on _Manic_. Honestly, she just doesn't get why they can't leave the past where it belongs; in the past!

_**'If you want them to leave it in the past, why can't you,'**_ that voice in her mind, that sounds oddly like Zoey, asks.

_'I can leave it in the past, I _have_ left it in the past,' _she thinks back.

_**'Now, now, Dana. You and I both know that's a lie. If it's in the past, why can't they know about it? They're your friends right? Aren't you supposed to **_**want**_** to tell them things like this?'**_

_'I'm not arguing about this. I've left it in the past. I don't want them to know what a major mistake I made, and I don't have to tell them about this. It, obviously, meant nothing,' _Dana thinks angrily.

_**'Whatever you say, Dana. Remember this, though, you should want to share something like this, regardless of whether or not it was a mistake. What is it that you're worried about? Quinn? If Logan was a good boyfriend, he would have told her,'**_ and just like that, the voice is gone.

She thinks about the words that her conscience, which is what she thinks the voice was, said throughout the entire movie. _'He's a good boyfriend, or else Quinn wouldn't be with him; and of course he didn't tell her about us, not only were we thirteen, but it meant absolutely nothing to him,'_ she thinks, a scowl gracing her face.

"Dana? Dana? Dana," Nicole shouts, making Dana jump and come back to herself.

"Yes, Nic?"

Do you want a Blix? Cause I want one, do you want one?" Nicole asks.

"Okay, Nicole," Dana raises her voice slightly, "I'll have one."

* * *

Logan has been having that same problem as Dana. He wasn't able to concentrate on the movie they were watching, he was too busy thinking, and now he's doing the same thing while he waits for Nicole to bring his drink back.

_**'Why didn't you ever tell Quinn about Dana?'**_ Logan looks toward Chase, wondering what he knows, when he realizes that the voice is in his mind.

_'I didn't think I needed to. I never thought she'd come back, and Dana and I? We were thirteen for gods sake, nothing was gonna come from that. Her going to France just solidified that. Also, why the hell do you sound like Chase?'_

_**'I think you knew she wouldn't be gone forever, Logan. This is her home. I don't think you would have told Quinn about her regardless, though. I sound like Chase because he always talks sense into you. Obviously.'**_ Logan shakes his head.

_'How was I supposed to know she was going to come back? As a matter of fact, I would have told Quinn about what happened, if I knew any of this was going to happen.'_

_**'Ah, see, only if you knew you two were going to fight, and she was going to say something. You wouldn't have told her otherwise, and you still won't. Oh, and yes, I'm aware that you were thirteen, I was there then, too. You were hurt that night, that's why you said what you did. Not because it was true.'**_

_'No! I was not hurt. I said what I felt. I meant it! I hate her, I wish she would just leave,'_ he frowns.

_**'You don't hate her, Logan, not at all,'**_ and he's pulled out of his thoughts by an incessantly screeching Nicole.

"Oh, thanks," Logan mumbles, taking his drink. He wraps his arm around Quinn, and leans down to talk into her ear, "you're not mad, are you," he whispers softly, she looks up at him, a soft smile on her face, and shakes her head. Grinning he softly presses his lips to hers, and then leans back to listen to Nicole and Lola fight over what to watch.

* * *

For the second time, in one day, Dana felt like the air was sucked out of her lungs. With a soft sigh, she turns away from Quinn and Logan, and toward her other friends. As she glances up at the clock she knows her parents will be back at their hotel, stands, and again, it's like everything moves in slow motion.

"I'm going for a walk, kay?" She starts.

Zoey nods, "oh, okay. Do you want me to come with you?" She questions.

Dana shakes her head, "nah, I'll be back in a little while," she grins, and leaves the lounge.

* * *

Stepping out of the warmth, she, again, wishes she had a sweater on. Where she's gonna head to, she isn't quite sure, she just knew she couldn't be in the room with them anymore. She sighs as she pulls out her phone, and dials her mothers number.

"Hello," she hears from the other side of the phone.

"Hey mom," Dana smiles.

"Dana," her mom squeals, "how are you, honey? How's PCA?"

"I'm good mom, PCA is great," Dana smiles, "I just wanted to call cause I knew you'd be in now."

"Yes, well, you were always good about that," she can hear the smile in her moms voice.

"Yeah, I'll let you go mom, you seem busy."

"Alright, sweetheart, your father and I love you a bunch; we'll see you for Christmas," and before Dana can reply, her mother is gone. She's always busy when they get on the phone, and Dana definitely doesn't have much hope of seeing them for Christmas. She knows they'll pick their jobs over her again.

Sighing, for what seems like the millionth time today, she starts her short trek around campus. She comes to a stop by the gym, and a sad smile plays on her lips. _'It was a fun night with Logan though. At least I broke his toe,'_ she steps away, but soon finds herself entering the doors, and pulling a punching bag out, hitting it until her fingers are turning black and blue. With bruises forming on her hands, she heads back to the girls lounge.

* * *

With one last look at her hands, she walks through the door, and just like she thought, they're still there.

Quinn glances over at her with a smile, "good thing you're back," Dana gives her a questioning look, "Zoey was looking for you," Dana nods, realization coming to her. Of course Zoey would worry, the mother that she is. She walks in front of Quinn, then lifts her legs to step over Logan's, when he lifts his up even higher, making her hit the floor.

She glares, "do it again, Reese," she snarls, "I dare you," he rolls his eyes, but doesn't say a word.

Plopping on the couch, she sighs, when a question pops into her mind, "where is Zoe?"

Nicole smiles, "bathroom," she says.

Dana nods, "oh, okay."

Silence and the TV is what fills the room for the next couple minutes.

Zoey smiles as she walks back in, "Dana, you're back!"

Dana smiles, "yeah, Zoe. I told you I'd be back in just a couple minutes."

"I know," Zoey nods, "I just wasn't sure you would know to come back here, or if you would have thought to go back to the dorm."

"I knew," Dana grins.

The gang sits together for about an hour, no arguing, just watching TV, when Chase yawns, "yawns are contagious," Zoey says, as she too yawns.

"Mhmm," Nicole agrees.

"I'm going to bed," Zoey and Nicole chorus.

Lola nods, "me too."

"Goodnight," Dana and Logan say, then glare at one another, Chase and Michael following the girls out with mumbled goodnights.

* * *

After they leave, Dana sits quietly watching the show, when feels the couch move; looking to her right, she sees Logan stand, a sleeping Quinn in his arms; quickly, she looks back to the TV, "I- goodnight," she says softly.

"I'm not goin' to bed yet," he says, "just takin' her to her dorm," Dana nods, picking up the remote,__not looking at him.

* * *

Dana sits in silence, looking through the channels. Finally she decides on _Cold Case_ as she always sits up late watching cop shows. She watches it for nearly ten minutes, before she hears the door open, but knowing who it is makes her avoid looking over.

She can feel Logan looking at her, but she keeps her eyes forward, on the television, even with her show on a commercial.

Logan shakes his head, "you've avoided looking at me as much as possible, what's up with you?" He questions.

Chancing a look at him, she changes her mind, "maybe, I just don't wanna look at your face," she grins.

Logan chuckles, "yeah, right, Cruz, everyone likes looking at my face."

"Not me,"___'please leave me alone, Logan,'_ Dana thinks.

"Mhm, sure you don't."

Dana lifts her hand and flips him off, not thinking about the forming bruises on her fingers.

"What happened to your hand?" Logan asks, sounding genuinely curious, so she looks at him.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," she bites her lip.

Logan sighs, "I'm not worried about it; you're a big girl. I just wanna know."

Nodding once she says, "I beat up a punching bag pretending it was your face."

"That was a bitchy thing to do. What exactly made you do that?"

She glares, lightly, "I was angry, you got me detention! On my first day back, no less. I'm not going to argue with you about whose fault it was, we both know it was yours," she stares into his eyes.

He doesn't break the eye contact, he just moves a little closer, and whispers, "why didn't you tell them? You know, about us?"

As if the spell is broken, she breaks the eye contact, and moves back, "I think I'm gonna head to bed. G'night."

Logan nods, dejectedly, "night."

* * *

As they both head in separate directions, Logan finds himself wishing they had gotten to spend a little more time together.

* * *

Dana enters her dorm to find her roommates sleeping, so as quietly as she can, she slides on a pair of soffes and a big t shirt she finds near the top of her bag.

* * *

It's pretty much the same for Logan, but he just strips off his shirt and jeans, and climbs into bed.

* * *

Staring up at the ceiling from their beds they both think the same thing, _'it's gonna be a long year.'_

__**Chapter Two.**

* * *

**__A/N - **Hope you enjoyed chapter Two! Lemme know. I love y'alls feedback.

Once again, sorry about the wait.

Love you guys, bunches!

- Katie (:


	3. A 3 AM Walk and His Jacket

**A/N - **So, I decided to upload the new third chapter today as well. Again, I hope you all enjoy it. I'm sorry you have to wait for all of these. They just take me so long to redo, and I'm so busy.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Zoey101.

**Chapter Three:**

The red 3:00 AM blinking back at her, makes Dana groan in frustration.

She glances around, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. _'Why am I awake,'_ she wonders, and then it hits her, like a ton of bricks, _'of fucking course. Logan. He's everywhere.' _Flopping back against her pillows carelessly, she pulls the blankets up over her face, groaning again ten minutes later, when she knows she won't be falling back asleep anytime soon. She kicks the blankets off of herself, with another groan, and she slowly stands. As quietly as possible, as she doesn't want to wake her roommates, she pulls on a light sweater and a pair of sandals, before exiting her room, determined to make sure a certain someone else isn't sleeping so well either.

* * *

Reaching the door she's looking for in the boys' dorms, she pulls her phone out of her jacket pocket, before dialing a number she hasn't in over three years, silently praying she doesn't wake Michael or Chase.

After four long rings, she hears a groggy and confused 'hello'.

"Reese," she whispers, the quiet starting to get to her.

"Whaddya want?" He questions, sounding much more awake, and much more annoyed.

"To bother you of course," she grins in the dark.

"You wanted to bother me at," he trails off, and she assumes he's looking at the clock, "_three twenty five_ in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep," she says in response.

"You're crazy, Cruz," Logan says still sounding slightly confused.

"Ugh," she groans, "just open the door," she says, tapping lightly on the door, to let him know why she has this request.

"Fine, fine," he groans, and hangs up on her.

* * *

For a couple of blissful seconds, Logan considers not answering the door, and just going back to sleep; but he knows if he does that he'll just end up feeling bad. He also knows she'd just keep calling, and tapping, until he finally answers.

Sighing softly, he climbs out of bed, and, grumbling to himself, makes his way toward the door; only to see Dana standing there with an impatient look on her face. She pushes past him into the room, and stands there in the dark for a couple of minutes, before realizing that he was only in boxers. She thanks god silently that it's dark, as a blush covers her face, her eyes travel over Logan's body. _'My gosh, I always knew he had a nice body, but he's, legit, like perfect,'_ of course she'd never admit this outloud.

* * *

Logan has also been distracted though, not used to being able to see so much of Dana. He remembers her only wearing baggy jeans and long sleeves, so, really this is nice change. _'Damn, those legs. Mm, I wouldn't mind having those wrapped around my wais- No, you know better, Logan. You have a girlfriend.'_

Finally coming out of his daze, Logan whispers, "what are you doing here?"

Dana shakes her head, clearing her thoughts, "well, I couldn't sleep, and I figured who better to bother than, you know, _you_," she grins, slightly, "now put on some pants and a shirt, we're going for a walk."

Logan shakes his head too, "why would we go for a walk right now?" He questions, incredulously.

"Come on. Just put some fucking clothes on, and let's go," and Logan considers yelling at her, but then he thinks about his roommates and decides to just go with her. Running a hand through his hair, he throws on a t-shirt and gym shorts, before finally picking up a black sweat shirt, and throwing it on over top, before following her out the door.

* * *

Walking in silence through campus, isn't as easy for Dana as she thought it would be. Even though she is with Logan.

So, finally, she breaks the silence, "so, what are you doing up?" She grins cheekily.

He glares down at her, "well, you know, some girl decided she had to wake me up, because she's fucking crazy," he shoots back, and Dana just nods slightly. Logan looks down at her again, with a slightly unreadable face, "why are _you_ up?"

Looking a little startled, she answers, "I dunno, just couldn't sleep, I guess."

As they walk past the statue, Dana smiles softly as she remembers dressing it up, and Logan watches her out of the corner of his eye, "you're lying," he says, "tell me what's really going on."

"I told you," she says anxiously, "I just can't sleep."

"Whatever you say, Cruz," Logan smirks.

* * *

The silence they fall into this time, is actually comfortable, and somehow they find themselves on the beach. Dana walks slowly toward the water, making sure she sits close enough to see everything, but far enough away so she doesn't get hit with any water; Logan following shortly after. She sits, leaning back on her hand, legs stretched in front of her, looking peaceful. Logan watches as the soft breeze coming off the ocean blows Dana's hair, slightly, but she doesn't notice his gaze. He watches her shiver, and pull her knees to her chest, before he pulls off his jacket and throws it at her.

She glances over, "won't you be cold?" She wonders.

Logan shakes his head, "nah, I'll be fine. Wear it."

Mumbling a quick 'thank you' Dana pulls the soft black jacket over her head, and snuggles into it. They sit quietly for a couple more minutes before Logan looks over at her again, "so, are you ever gonna tell me why you woke me up?"

"Nope," she answers without a thought.

Glancing at his phone, Logan is surprised that they've been walking for over an hour, "Dana," he says, "we need to head back in. We have to get up for school in three hours."

Dana groans, "okay, I'm going, I'm going," they both stand slowly, and make their way back toward the dorms, well, her dorm. He decided to make sure she gets back to her dorm safely, of course.

* * *

Outside her door, Dana starts to lift the jacket over her head, when Logan shakes his head.

"Nah," Logan smiles, "just give it back later; I don't think you'll steal it," he grins at her.

"Alright," she pauses, unlocking her door, "thanks Logan."

He tries to play it off, but a goofy smile slowly spreads across his face, "mhm," he says, walking away thinking about how she called him Logan, instead of Reese.

She shuts the door softly, after he walks away, and climbs back into her bed, falling asleep instantly, his jacket still securely on her body.

* * *

It takes him ten minutes to get back to his dorm, and when he does he walks slowly through the room, pulling off his pants and shirt, before climbing into his own bed, and falling asleep.

* * *

Waking up in the morning has never been a strong suit for Dana, nor Logan, but for some reason today they're both up before their alarms.

* * *

_'Why can't I sleep? This is ridiculous,'_ Dana thinks, but she stands anyway, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep much longer anyway. Digging through her bags, she looks for something to wear; finally deciding on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a pair of flat black boots over her jeans, she leaves her hair down and curly. Walking back into her dorm room, no one is there so she figures they're all up getting ready, and she flops down on the couch to wait for them.

* * *

Logan, on the other hand, tries to go back to sleep, but isn't able to, so he gets up to get ready, as well. A baggy, but not too baggy, pair of dark blue jeans, a black shirt that says _'Welcome to the Gun Show,'_ and has to muscular arms on it, and a pair of black 'Worlds'. He checks himself out in the mirror, with a smirk, and waits for his roommates to get ready.

* * *

When the girls get back into their room, they're all ready to go. Nicole looks adorable in her white tank top, with a light pink sweater over top of it, regular formfitting jeans, and her pink sneakers on; Zoey looks cute in her long sleeved purple shirt with a hood, boot cut blue jeans, and white ballerina flats; and Lola looks good too, in her yellow shirt, with a soft looking white jacket over it, white jeans, and yellow converses.

As they start to walk out of the room, Zoey stops Dana, "you need a jacket, Dana. It's chilly outside."

Dana rolls her eyes, with a grin, "yes mother," she says, unknowingly picking up Logan's jacket.

* * *

They boys, having just left their dorm as well, spot the girls, and jog to catch up with them.

"Zoe, Nicole, Dana, Lola," Michael calls, making them stop, "wait up!"

Dana stands there, the breeze hitting her, and she starts to pull on the jacket, before realizing it's Logan's and just covering her arms back up with it. _'Shit,'_ Dana thinks, _'now what?'_

"Sleep good, ladies," Logan questions with a grin.

"I sure did," Nicole starts, "I hope you all did too. Did you all sleep good, too?"

"Yes," Zoey answers softly.

"I did too," Lola says.

Dana grunts slightly, wrapping the jacket tighter around her arms.

Chase speeds up a little and falls into step beside Zoey, Michael doing the same to fall in step with Nicole, and Lola walks in the middle of the two "couples".

"My jacket?" Logan asks, lowly.

Dana nods slowly, "Zoey said I needed a jacket, and I picked yours up without looking at it. Didn't even realize it, until I went to put it on," she explains.

Logan looks slightly confused, "so, why don't you have it on?"

"It's seven forty five in the morning, and I don't really feel like being questioned," she says.

Logan shakes his head, "it's a black sweat shirt, I'm sure you have one somewhere. Put it on; you're fine," and she's satisfied then, so she slides it on; instantly being surrounded by the scent that is _Logan, _musk with a hint of something she couldn't quite place her finger on.

* * *

Math first thing in the morning? Dana is not happy about this. Although, it is the only class that all of them have together. With the exception of Quinn, and Dana can't say she's not happy about this.

Apparently, Mr. Bender has decided that they are children and need assigned seats, so Dana drowns him out until she hears her name.

"Dana Cruz, middle table on the left side," and then he's moving down the list.

Each table only holding two people, means that when Logan is announced as her seat mate, she has to put up with him everyday all year, _alone._

Also, she's almost positive that Mr. Bender is intentionally placing them with people he thinks should get together.

Today, being the first day back, means that they'll have nothing but free time all day, so Dana decides to get some sleep.

* * *

The _only _person Dana has in her second class, English, is Logan. _'Oh, joy,'_ she thinks to herself. With nothing to do for the next hour, she sighs, and spins to face Logan.

"Logan," she starts, "entertain me."

"Okay," he grins, "why did you really bring my jacket? Do you looooovvveeee me?"

Dana rolls her eyes, "no, Reese. I do not love you. I told you why I brought your jacket."

"Mhm, sure," he says sarcastically.

"You're an ass, you know that?" Dana asks, snarlingly.

"Is that all you got, Dana," he asks, provoking her, "I'm an ass? Okay."

She shakes her head, "shut up, I don't want to get in trouble again."

"Whatever, Cruz," neither of them realize how long it's been, and the bell is ringing.

* * *

Her third period class, she's alone, and then she has lunch, where Quinn meets back up with them. Dana had just sat down with her food, a salad 'cause she's not hungry, when she sees Logan walking toward their table, his arm slug around Quinn's shoulders. As she scrunches up her nose, she gets an odd look from the rest of the table, regardless she still has Logan's jacket on.

When Quinn looks at her, as they reach the table, and smells the air, she says, "why do you smell like my boyfriend," and Dana stiffens.

"Do I," Dana questions, a fake disgusted look on her face, "I don't think I do; but remind me to take another shower later, so I know for sure," and just like that, Quinn is satisfied.

Dana sighs in relief, and falls into a flashback of last nights walk.

"Dana," she hears faintly, and looks in Nicole's direction.

"Hm," she wonders.

"Can I have a bite of your salad? I'm really hungry," Dana sighs and pushes it toward her, while Nicole smiles happily, and Zoey looks worried about how little she's eaten.

As everyone makes idle chatter, Dana can't pay attention because all she can focus on is the way Quinn is sitting on Logan's lap whispering in his ear.

_'Really,'_ she thinks, _'what has he turned into?'_

_**'Dana, Dana, Dana,'**_ that voice in her head answers, _**'you know he hasn't really changed. **_

_'Ugh, I don't wanna talk to you.'_

_**You know, if I wasn't supposed to be here, I wouldn't be. Apparently, there is something you need to hear.'**_

Dana inwardly rolls her eyes, _'oh, just go away!'_

_**'You want him to love you, don't you, Dana?'**_

_'No. I don't want anything like that. Now, go away.'_

_**'You want him to be with you.'**_

_'Stop. No, I don't.'_

_**'You want him to want you.'**_

Dana lets out a growl as she stands up, "shut up," she rasps out.

Her friends look at her, confused, "Dana, are you alright," Zoey questions.

"Yeah, just fine," she sits back down, and everyone awkwardly finishes their lunch.

As the bell for the next class rings, Dana hightails it out of the caf.

* * *

Biology? Dana hates it. Once again, she has no one in this class either, and she sits next to some kid, Trevor Huntington. He doesn't say anything to her throughout the class, so she sleeps.

Feeling a slight shake, Dana groans, "hm?"

"Um," Trevor says, "class is over," his voice is deep, yet shy, and Dana smiles a little at how apprehensive he sounds.

"Thanks," she grins, standing, and leaving the room.

* * *

Her last two classes were boring, History and Home Ec. In History, she sits by Zoey, while Logan sits with Quinn; and in Home Ec she's stuck with Logan again. When the bell signaling the end of the day rings, Dana could scream she's so happy.

* * *

They all end up in the girls' lounge again, of course, until Quinn stands and says she's trying to make a clone, and she has to go. Turning she kisses Logan, says she loves him, which he says back, and leaves the room.

"Hey Zoey, guys," Dustin waves.

"Hey," they all chorus.

"Zoe," he says looking nervous, "can you help me get my friend out of the mini fridge?"

Zoey looks astounded, "how did you friend get stuck in the fridge?"

"Um, we wanted to know if he would fit."

Zoey shakes her head, with a sigh, "fine. Chase, help?"

"Yeah," Chase says, "I'll come."

They're half way out of the lounge when Lola, Nicole, and Michael all scream that they want to see him in a fridge, and chase after them. Dana rolls her eyes, when Logan snorts.

Turning toward her, he tilts his head off to one side, "so, you ever gonna tell me why you couldn't sleep?"

"Um, let me think," she places a finger to her lip, "No!"

"Jeez, fine! No need to break my ear drums."

Dana frowns, "I wouldn't have broken your ears."

"You know, you're annoying."

Dana's head whips in his direction, "why do you always try to start fights with me? It's like you enjoy getting in trouble."

"I don't always start them," he snarls, "maybe you're just so socially fucked up you don't communicate right."

"I wasn't the one who just randomly called someone annoying," she points out, calmly, "and at least I'm not a total fuck up, like you."

"I'm not a fuck up, bitch," he glares.

"One? Yes, you are. Two, we're back to square one, with you calling me names? I think you covered enough of that when I first got home," she stands to leave, but turns and says, "and I'm stealing this damn jacket," before turning back around, and heading out, unbeknownst to her, and almost everyone else in the lounge, Logan sits with a happy smile on his face at that.

The only question is, who is the one person that saw and heard everything?

**Chapter Three.**

**A/N - **Okay, so theres chapter three. I hope you guys don't think I'm changing too much. I'm really trying not to. Hope you enjoy! :D

R&R, Please?

-Katie (:


	4. Asshat and the Kiss

**A/N – **I'm not changing much in these chapters because I didn't think y'all wanted me to.

If you don't think I'm changing enough, just let me know and I'll change a little more.

The real reason I am rewriting all of this is because I don't like my old writing style; it wasn't necessarily to change anything that happened.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Zoey101.

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

Dana ends up going to up her dorm, listening to some music, reading an email from her father, and going back down stairs. _'I should have just stayed earlier, and not let Logan chase me out of the lounge,' _she thinks with a sigh.

She finds herself sitting down on the plush purple couch a lot sooner than she'd hoped, but whatever. Dustin, and two other boys, are standing in front of them all explaining how _Chris_ wanted to see if he could fit in the fridge.

"So we were sitting there, talking about how no one could fit in a mini fridge, and we decided to see if Chris would," he glances in Chris' direction, "you know, 'cause he's smaller than me and Ryan; and, really, who wouldn't want to fit in a mini fridge?"

Dana rolls her eyes, and tunes the story out, _'who would want to be in a fridge? I don't understand twelve years olds,'_ she turns her head, slightly, to see Logan looking back at her.

Logan watches her, watching him, and they both get caught in some sort of staring contest. Neither of them realize when the group suddenly get quiet around them.

"Um," Michael starts, breaking their trance, "what are you guys doing? It's like you're having eye sex."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Logan demands, "I wasn't having eye sex with anyone."

"You've been staring at each other for like ten minutes," Dana rolls her eyes at the exaggeration.

"We have not. I wouldn't have any sort of sex with her," Logan growls.

Michael shakes his head, "whatever you say, man," Dana bites her lip, and keeps her eyes carefully trained away from Logan through the rest of the story.

_'Damnit,'_ Dana thinks,_ 'I would not have eye sex with that asshole. Ugh,'_ she pouts.

Logan takes a chance and glances at Dana, _'why would she ever hit a punching bag so hard the her fingers bruised? Why was she pretending it was me?'_ He wonders. The bruises have been weighing on his mind since he first saw them, and he really needs to know why she did it, _'she still has my jacket on,'_ he smiles.

Lola leans in Dana's direction, "you okay?" Dana nods at her, a questioning look on her face, "Zoey's been trying to get your attention," Dana nods, look of realization crossing her face.

"Zoe, whatcha need," she wonders.

"I was just saying that it's hot in here, and I was wondering why you still have your jacket on," Dana shrugs, not missing Logan's smirk.

"I'm cold, that's all," she smiles.

"Mkay," Zoey smiles back.

* * *

Dana sits quietly and observes the next twenty minutes being passed with a bunch of arguments, who gets the remote, what to watch, stupid things like that.

Finally fed up, Zoey groans, "why don't we just play 'Would You Rather' instead of watching TV?" just like that, everyone is smiling happily again.

Rolling her eyes, Dana stands, "I'm not playing."

"Why not, Cruz," Logan goads, "Scared of what you'll have to choose between?"

Dana laughs sarcastically, "shut up, asshat. I'm not scared, I just don't want to play. 'Would You Rather' is too," she pauses, trying to find the right word, "elementary."

"Mm, suuree," he stretches, "what the fuck is an asshat?"

Dana smirks, "wouldn't you like to know?" Then she sighs, "fine, I guess I'll play."

"I go first," Nicole squeals, setting her sighs on Zoey, "um, would you rather... Eat ten live cockroaches, or read your diary outloud to the whole school?"

Zoey frowns, "oh, God, Nicole! The cockroaches," she gags lightly, "reading my diary would too embarrassing," Logan rolls his eyes, "okay, Dana, would you rather... Run the track for an hour, or kiss Logan?"

Dana grimaces, "obviously, I'd rather run the track. My lips are going no where near him," Logan grunts, while everyone else cracks up, "alright," Dana smirks, "Chase, would you rather date Zoey, or be known as the hottest guy in school?"

With a blush, Chase says, "uhm, date Zoey..." Zoey's blush trailed all the way down her neck, "Logan would you rather continue being known as the hottest guy in school, or make out with Dana?"

Logan laughs, "keep being known as the hottest guy in school, that wasn't even a good question," Chase feel awful when he sees the flash of hurt in Dana's eyes, before she puts her wall back up, with an uncaring shrug, "what are you all staring at me like that for?" He asks the girls with their jaws dropped.

"You don't pick that when the girl is sitting right next to you," Lola screeches at him.

Logan looks surprised, "I was just being honest," Logan snarls back.

"Guys," Dana yells, before lowering her voice again, "I don't really care. I said I'd rather run the track than kiss him, so why is it a big deal? He's the one missing out."

Logan snorts but says nothing, Zoey on the other hand tells them that they should probably stop playing now.

As Logan walks past Dana, he leans down to whisper in her ear, "you wish I was the one missing out. You know you want me."

Dana spins around, mumbles that she going to the dorm, and nods when Zoey tells her they'll be up soon.

* * *

Laying down, she plugs in her iPod, and puts in on shuffle.

* * *

Logan sighs as he sits on the couch, nothing interesting him on TV.

_**'You know,' **_that Chase voice says, _**'you'd rather kiss her than keep that stupid reputation.'**_

Logan groans, _'I would not. I have a girl friend, and I don't like Dana.'_

He can practically hear the voice roll it's eyes, _**'I didn't say you like her, you brought that all up. You know you would.'**_

_'You implied that I like her, but I don't, and I was just verifying.'_

_**'I think you love her; I think you want her to be yours.'**_

_'I do not. I have a girlfriend.'_

_**'You really were having eye sex with her earlier, weren't you?'**_

_'No, I was not. I wasn't even looking at her.'_

_**'What were you looking at then?'**_

_'Just shut up, and leave me alone.'_

Logan groans, again, _'I'm just sleep deprived.' _Stupid Dana waking him up, "I'm going to bed," and without waiting for a response, he's up and out of the lounge.

* * *

Dana lays in her bed, lost in thoughts of last nights walk. Again. She thinks about his body, and the way he gave her his jacket, which was now lying on the couch. She sighs, _'he's such a dick. Gives me his jacket and then says he won't make out with me? Yeah fucking right,'_ she sighs in frustration, just as the door opens, and the girls walk in.

"Dana," Zoey says, frantically, "he never should have said something like that. That was just awful."

"Zoe," Dana grins, lightly, "it's fine. I said I didn't wanna kiss him first."

Lola frowns, "we think you're hurt, Dana. We just wanna help."

Dana shakes her head, "look, I'm not hurt. I couldn't care less if Logan wanted to kiss me or not, it wouldn't happen either way. You people think way to much into things. It's kind of stupid," she frowns.

"Okay, fine," the girls relent; and they all start changing into their pajamas.

* * *

Logan sighs, as he strips off his clothes, his thoughts just keep going back to her. What the hell is wrong with him lately? All he's been able to think about all day is the way the breeze blew her hair back, and the way she looked sitting there bathed in moonlight.

_'Dammit, Reese, just keep her out of your mind. She's just a stupid girl who annoys the fuck out of you.'_

_**'Ahh,'**_ Logan rolls his eyes, _**'she may be stupid and she may annoy you, but you can't get her out of your mind. That means something, and I'm pretty sure we both know what it is.'**_

_'I don't think it means anything. I think it just means she's stupid and annoying.'_

_**'Annnddd that you want her legs wrapped around your waist.'**_

_'God, I do not want that,'_ and thankfully the voice stops as Chase and Michael enter the dorm.

"Logan, man," Chase frowns, "you should have chosen Dana. I feel bad for even asking the question now," he sighs_._

Logan turns, a glare firmly on his face, "you _shouldn't_ have asked the question, dude. I have a girlfriend. Besides, she said she wouldn't kiss me first."

Michael shakes his head, "you know what, Logan?" he pauses, "ever since Dana got back you've been distancing yourself from Quinn. You've been acting more like your old self; not the player, but, like, you've been being rude, mostly to Dana, but that's how it always used to be. It's like you got your spunk back, or something. I mean, y'all were totally eye fucking each other. It's as simple as that. I think Dana is that part of yourself you've been missing for three years; I think you like her," and Logan starts wondering why the voice in his head sounds like Chase instead of Michael.

"I think you're stupid. I do spend time with Quinn; she's just busy. The only reason I'm rude to Dana, is because she's rude to me," Chase and Michael snort, "it's ridiculous that you'd even think I like her. I was happy when she was gone; that's why I told her that I hoped she never came back; and we were not having eye sex," Logan rants.

"One, you two were having eye sex; two, you hardly ever spend time with Quinn anymore; she's probably drifting from you too; and three, why would you ever tell Dana you hoped she didn't come back?" Michael growls, never one to get mad, but thinking that this deserved it. Who does Logan think he is, telling his little sister to never come back?

Logan sighs, "I told her that the night before she left. I was just telling her the truth."

Chase cuts Michael off before he can say anything, "I don't think it was the truth though, Logan. I think you said it because you would miss her, and you didn't want to. You didn't want to be hurt, but you knew her leaving would hurt you. I think you did miss her, and I know you want her," he grins.

"I knew I wouldn't miss her. I didn't miss her. She was just another fling I had; and you obviously know nothing._"_

"Logan," Chase smiles, "did you know you talk in your sleep?_"_

Logan pales, "I do not."

"Yeah, you do. Last night at, like, four thirty-ish I kept hearing something about Dana. Don't even try to tell me you two were fighting, because I looked at you and you were smiling._"_

_'Fuck, that was after the beach,'_ "so? That doesn't prove anything."

Chase sighs, "dude, you told her to kiss you."

Logan feels a light blush come to his face, "no, I didn't," he remembers.

"I think you remember. Tell me, did she kiss you," Chase grins.

"Or did it go further?" Michael finishes.

"Shut up. Neither of you know what you're talking about."

"Ooh, touchy. Did she kiss you, Logan? I think she kissed you. Did she kiss you?" Chase asks, trying to sound like Nicole.

"Ugh," Logan groans, "stop!"

"She did, didn't she? Oh my gosh, I bet if you kissed her in real life she'd kiss back. Do you think she would, Michael? I think she would."

"Shut Up! She kissed me, okay?" Logan growls.

"That's all I wanted. Did you like it?" Chase manages between laughs.

"Uhh," is all Logan can get out, and all three of them take it as a yes.

"Kay," Michael says, "now get dressed. We're going back to the girls._"_

Logan blanches, "No! I'm not going."

Chase sighs, "just get dressed, and let's go Logan," he knows he's been giving in too easily lately, but he just doesn't care right now. Despite the cold, he picks up his gym shorts and walks out the door, with no shirt.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Zoey is groaning as she rolls out of bed to open the door. All she does, is step aside to let the boys enter, while the girls get out of bed to sit around with them; well, Dana just rolls over in her bed to face them. Dana makes a great attempt to keep her eyes off of Logan's bare chest, but has a difficult time.

"What're you guys doing here?" Dana asks, sounding pretty wiped out.

"We just came to chill," Michael grins, "see what you were up to."

"Layin' around, listenin' to music, obviously," Dana frowns.

"Yep," Chase smiles, like a cheshire cat, "Just The Girl. Do you know this song, Logan?"

Logan glares, "yes, I know the song, Chase."

"Were you dreaming of her laughter," Michael laughs out.

"Shut up, Barrett," Logan frowns_. _

Zoey looks confused, "what are you guys talking about?"

"Just a dream Logan had," Chase manages_._

Michael looks contemplative, "she does run on attitude power, you know?"

Logan huffs, "shut up, both of you. Dammit, this is why I didn't want to come here," Dana frowns, wondering exactly who they're talking about. It doesn't sound like Quinn, but kinda like herself.

"Alright, calm down, jeez," Chase smiles. Logan sighs, and leans back against the couch, but feeling something behind him, he pulls it out. His eyes lock on Dana's glare, and he tosses the jacket at her head, but she doesn't push it away like he expected, she pulls it off her face and snuggles into it. Logan doesn't really understand why it happens, but some sort of warm feeling settles in the pit of his stomach at the sight of her doing that.

"Soo," Logan starts, trying to shake the weird feeling, "what are we supposed to do at eight thirty, when curfew in in a half hour?"

"I dunno," Zoey begins, "we could talk..." She trails_._

Dana sits up, a sly grin now adorning her face, "so, Chase, you wanna go out with Zoey? I'd say, based on your answer to the 'Would You Rather' question, you do."

Chase blushes, "um, uh, yeah," he stutters out, "I do."

"So, what d'ya say, Zoe?" Lola questions.

"Um," she bites her lip, "yeah, yeah I-I'd like that," she smiles happily.

"Aw," Nicole coos, "that was so cute, don't you guys think that was so cute?_"_

Logan groans in frustration at that voice. Was no one going to give his mind a break tonight?

* * *

The last twenty five minutes before curfew is just spent talking; cute looks passed between Chase and Zoey; and little secret glances shared by Logan and Dana.

Michael stands and stretches, telling the other two it's time to go, and pulls Nicole and lola out of their seats to hug them goodbye.

Dana stands, albeit reluctantly, to hug Michael and Chase; but when the boys walk through the door she calls Logan's name, walking toward him as he stops and turns around. She wraps her arms around his neck, while his encircle her waist, whispers a soft 'goodnight' in his ear, and kisses his cheek softly. Dana steps back, a small smile playing on her lips, and shuts the door softly behind him.

"What was_ that?"_ Nicole asks, looking utterly confused.

"Nothin'," Dana shrugs, "I was just saying goodnight_."_

Lola grins, "she kissed him," she says softly.

Zoey's eyes widen, comically, "you _kissed_ him?"

Dana groans, "I kissed his cheek, it's not a big deal."

Nicole squeals, "it is if you like him! We have to know!"

Dana shakes her head, "I don't like him; and even if I did, it wouldn't matter, he has a girlfriend."

Zoey's smile gets wider, "he's in love with you, Dana. Him and Quinn are losing interest in one another."

Dana sighs, "I'm going to bed; goodnight," that said, she climbs back into her bed, facing the wall, so they don't see the small smile on her face.

* * *

Logan gets teased relentlessly all the way back to boys' dorms, but he honestly doesn't care. He can still feel Dana's lips pressed against his cheek, and it makes him smile. He climbs into bed, a soft smile on his face as he drift off.

**Chapter Four.**

**A/N – **I know I'm not changing much, but if you think more things need to be changed, just let me know. I hope you like this chapter.

Don't forget to share a smile with someone today, it could save a life.

Also, for those of you that watch Glee, do you ship Puckleberry? I do, and it breaks my heart that RIB just completely ignores their chemistry.

Find my tumblr: .com

I adore you guys!

-Katie


	5. Carry Me Home

**A/N-** Thank you everyone for reviewing. Schilling,Klaus, you made my entire week better.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm a busy bee.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.

On with they story!

**Chapter Five:**

It's been a week since the 'incident', which is what everyone has been calling it, a very uneventful week at that.

Dana has fallen asleep in almost all of her classes. Except for Biology. Even though she hates the class she spent most of her time talking to Trevor. She hasn't been sure if they were ever going to do anything together but she thinks he's cute. He has longish straight brown hair that hangs in his eyes, dark blue eyes, like the ocean, muscular but not too muscular, and he didn't have an ego the size of Asia. That was what she wanted, someone that wasn't like Logan. And finally, on Friday, he asked if she wanted to go see a movie the next day. She had said yes, but somehow when he asked a picture of Logan popped into her mind. She pushed that away though, telling herself she hates him.

Logan has spent his past week trying to make sure his friends don't think he likes Dana. Hardly any time was spent with Quinn though. Nothing great has happened to him, he goes to his classes, pretends to pay attention, and then he either went back to his dorm or he went out with Michael and Chase. Which also meant going out with Zoey and Nicole who would, in turn, bring Dana. At least he had someone to fight with. But, this girl was everywhere, in his head constantly, always around, in his dreams. He blocks all this out and says he hates her though.

* * *

Today is Saturday, which means no alarm clocks. But here we are at 7:30 A.M. with Dana scrambling to get ready and out the door to be at her 7:45 detention. By 7:35 she is out of her room and running to try and make it on time.

Logan wakes up and sees that, he too, is going to be late. Getting dressed as fast as he can, but making sure he looks good in the process, he runs out of his room.

They run into each other on the way there but don't stop, keeping pace with the other subconsciously. When they realize they still have five minutes they slow down to a walk. With both of them trying to catch their breathe they still don't say anything. Finally Dana starts, "good thing you're not late, pretty boy."

He smirks at her. "Why's it matter if I'm late?" He overlooks the pretty boy comment.

"Because I don't want detention to get made longer. I already have to spend today and tomorrow morning with you." Good reason.

"Well, maybe I'll just stand here for ten minutes and be late then." That's not nice.

"Maybe I'll give you a black eye. Keep walking, Reese." This is a peaceful morning, isn't it?

"You're so violent. It's stupid. No ones ever gonna like you if you're like that." Logan stated smirk still firmly in place. He did keep walking though.

"Maybe I don't care if people like me. Besides if you mean no one will ever like me as a girlfriend, tell that to the kid I have a date with tonight." She didn't mean to let that slip, it just did.

Before Logan could say anything they were walking in the door to detention.

They see that the detention teacher today is Mr. Bender. They're almost positive it won't be bad. He looks to see who just walked in and sighs. "I was actually expecting you both to have detention already." He said. :Find a seat." And he looked back down at his book.

Dana sat down in a seat near the front while Logan sat in one three desks behind her. There weren't many people seeing as it's early in the year, but there were a couple kids.

Logan sighs bored out of his mind trying to think of something to do. _**You could ask Dana to make out.**_ Always at the worst times it seems.

_With the teacher right there? In detention? I don't think so._

_**It never stopped you before. Oh, and it's a good thing you're done using that girlfriend thing now.**_

_What? You know what forget it. Shut up._

He shook his head ignoring the voice and saw that the kid next to him had paper. He leaned toward him, "hey." He whispered as he didn't want to get caught.

"What?" The kid whispered back.

"Gimme some paper and a pencil?" It came out as a question because he needs this.

"Yeah yeah." I guess he was used to giving these out. Logan took the paper and sat back up. He decided he was going to write Dana a note just to bother her.

Dana had been sitting here looking for anything she could do. She can't sleep, she's too bored if that's possible. She was about to try again when something hit her in the back of the head, turning around she saw a note. Opening it slowly with it under her desk she read, 'so _you_ of all people have a date tonight? That's crazy.' At least he's honest right? She turned toward him and motioned for the pencil, he threw it to her knowing she'd catch it. 'Yes me of all people has a date tonight. You of all people don't? Ha, I guess we know whose better now huh?' Then she threw it to the desk in front of him.

Logan opened the note surprised she actually wrote back. 'Yes me of all people has a date tonight. You of all people don't? Ha, I guess we know whose better now huh?' Logan looked up at her dumbfounded, because he realized he hasn't been on a date in like, four months. He replied none the less.

She sat waiting for his answer for five minutes. She wondered why detention was taking forever today. They've only been here for twenty minutes, and they have another 40 to go. Finally, she heard something light hit the desk behind her and then something alittle heavier. Mr. Bender looked up, but didn't notice anything so he went back to reading. Turning and grabbing both the note and the pencil, she opened it. 'Naw, I'm still better. Face it you'll never be better than me. But seriously, who would go out with you?'

'Trevor Huntington would. And I am so better than you. Always have been, always will be. Learn to fold notes so that the pencil can go in it and not make noise.' Dana threw it over her head.

'Trevor Huntington? Sounds like the name of someone on a soap opera. You'll never be better than me though, Cruz. You learn to throw notes and then I'll learn to fold them.' How are they supposed to fight over a note?

'I guess you would know it sounds like a name from a soap, huh? If I'll never be better than you why don't you have a date? I threw it over my head, not looking. What's your excuse?" This is what Logan received after only two minutes.

'That was a stupid insult, the one about the soap thing. I don't have a date because I have a girlfriend. My excuse is I don't pass notes enough to know how to fold them, but I don't have your number to text.'

'One, it wasn't an insult. I was serious. Two, it surprises me you still have a girlfriend. Quinn can do so much better than you. I mean who would want to date you anyway? Three, you don't have it _anymore_. You used to, but you're not getting it again.'

'You wanted to date me, remember?' It only took him a minute to get the note back, and that was what she got.

_Wow. How's he expect me to reply to this?_ Honestly.

'Yeah, wanted being the key term there. I was young and stupid.' Maybe she wouldn't go with honesty.

'Mhm, wanted. You know you want me.' He felt like himself again.

Dana didn't get a chance to answer, because Mr. Bender looked up and told them they could go. She stood slowly thinking about what she could say, as he walked over to her. She looked up at him, him being a lot taller than her and all, and said, "yes, Logan wanted. As in past tense. No I don't want you anymore. I don't even know what was wrong with me then." She turned knowing he would follow, and not only because he had to.

"Of course you do, Dana. You loved me then and you love me now. Don't feel bad though it's only natural." Conceited much?

She turned to look at him again her eyes hard. "I don't love you now. That ended a long time ago. And when I think about how I did, it makes me want to puke." Not really, but she can't say that to him. Or herself.

"Yeah, well, everything about you makes me wanna puke." Not a very good comeback, but okay.

"You are the stupidest person I have **ever** met. And that was the worst comeback in the history of comebacks!" They're not in the lounge now, so she figured she could yell.

"Sure it was. I'm not stupid. So you hate me then, Cruz?" He wasn't yelling, but he was glaring as they walked towards the dorms.

"Yes, Reese. I hate you more then I've ever hated anyone."

"Good, the feeling is mutual. But, if you hate me so much why didn't you tell them about us, and about what I did the night before you left?" The first part was filled with hate, but the second just curiosity.

"I just didn't tell them, okay? Do I have to have a reason for everything?" Maybe she just doesn't wanna tell him.

"No, not everything. But, I know there has to be a reason for this."

"Well, you didn't want them to know right?" She paused and he nodded. "And I figure, it's a part of my past that I'm not very proud of. So, why tell them about it?"

Logan was a little hurt, I mean who wouldn't be. "I guess that makes sense. Whatever."

It was quiet until Dana spoke. "So, why don't you spend a lot of time with Quinn?" She was going to be civil on the rest of the walk back to her dorm.

"I dunno. She's busy a lot, and when she's not we just don't really see each other, I guess. That's stupid, I know, but I really don't know." Dana nodded slowly after his explanation. Logan nudged her playfully after a second though, "you're seriously never gonna tell me why we went on that walk?"

Dana smirked up at him, "maybe one day, if you're a good boy."

"I'm never a good boy though." He said with a mischievous smirk.

"Then, I guess you'll never find out." They were at her dorm room now. "You don't have to keep walking me back to my room you know." Dana stated.

"Yeah, I know. But, I'd get in trouble if anyone tried to rape you, and I didn't do anything." He was trying not to laugh, she can take care of herself.

"Hm, I guess you would. Although, I could probably take someone easier than you could." She smirked playfully.

"Ha, sure." He said and Dana rolled her eyes.

"See ya later."

"Goodnight." That was all he said and then they both laughed slightly.

Logan turned and headed down the hall while Dana walked into her room, neither of them aware of the person slipping off in the opposite direction.

Dana looked around the room and everyone was still sleeping. She looked at her bed while she changed into a tank top and shorts, and then crawled into bed. She closed her eyes not having time to think about anything before she was fast asleep.

Logan's room was the same way. He crawled into bed not even taking his cell phone out of the pocket of his jeans.

* * *

By the time either of them woke up again no one was in their rooms. Dana stood and made her way to the shower, as did Logan.

After a twenty minute shower Dana walked back to the room and changed into a plain red tank top, a pair of short jean shorts, and black flip flops. She wasn't going anywhere magnificent right now anyway, just to the caf to get some lunch.

Logan took a fast shower today, and then threw on some baggy jeans, a black shirt that said 'I'm out of bed and dressed, that's all you're gonna get', and his black and white DC's. And he walked out of his room.

Logan was sitting at lunch with everyone, minus Dana who apparently still wasn't up, and Quinn who was busy. He was having Pizza today along with almost everyone else, but Zoey had salad. Chase and Michael were arguing about whether they snored or not, and Zoey and Lola were giggling about it, Nicole wasn't paying attention, and Logan was annoyed.

After Dana had gone through the line and gotten her food, she walked to the table and sat in the only seat left, next to Logan. As she looked around she realized they were sitting boy girl. She was in between Logan and Michael, then next to Michael was Nicole, next to her was Chase, then Zoey, but then there was Lola so that messed it up. _I love pizza days._ After that thought she noticed Chase and Michael fighting, and everyone else now looked annoyed.

"Will you guys stop fighting? Man, you both snore! Get over it." Logan was most certainly not happy. Chase shrugged and Michael made a face but stopped. That's when Nicole burst.

"Dana, I hear you have a date today!" She squealed. Dana sighed.

"Yep, I do." Short and simple.

"Well, with who?"

"I'm surprised you don't already know." Dana answered.

"Me too. But, I can't have all the information." She looked at her and waited, as did the rest of the girls.

"Trevor Huntington." That was all she had to say to get a squeal out of all three of them.

"He is like number 3 on my cute lip chart." After that everyone stared at her.

"You still have that thing?" Michael asked.

"Of course. But, anyway Dana what are you wearing? Something cute right? It has to be cute."

"I don't know yet, Nicole. We're just going to the movies." Dana tried talking her way out of having her outfit picked for her.

"That means you have to look cute but we have to make sure you don't freeze. So, you could wear those jeans that make your butt look pretty, and that one grey short sleeve shirt you have, the one that's low cut, ooh and may-" That was as far as she got.

"Nicole!" Dana screamed. "I'll think about your outfit, but jeez, chill out."

"Okay, sorry. I'm just so excited!"

"It really is exciting." Zoey said.

"Why? It's not like I haven't had a date before." Dana said and Logan scoffed. Dana glared at him and kicked him under the table.

"Ow, what the hell Dana?!"

"That's what you get." Logan made a somewhat growling noise.

The rest of lunch was spent in silence.

* * *

Dana's date is at five, and it's 3:45 now. She doesn't need that much time to get ready so she listening to Nicole talk about her date.

Logan on the other hand was walking around campus, checkin out all the girls. He may have a girlfriend but that doesn't stop him from looking. He's been walking for about an hour when he see's Dana and, who he assumed to be, Trevor, step out of the girls lounge. They turned the other direction and he noticed she chose Nicole's outfit choice. _Damn, Nicole was right. Thos pants do make her ass look good. Actually her ass always looks good._ He shook his head and walked away.

Dana thinks Trevor looks good enough. Black jeans, a blue Polo, and white shoes. _Not as good as Logan, but good enough. Wait, no, he looks a million times better than Logan._

_**Stop lying to yourself.**_ She refuses to fight with herself right now though.

"I bought us tickets to see 'Remember Me', cause I figured you would like it."

"Yeah, that's cool." Dana definitely had not wanted to see this. He bought them a bag of popcorn and her soda and him water. _Of course he gets water._

They sat in the theatre and about halfway through the movie he shyly wrapped her arm around him, and she remembers why she likes shy guys. They're never pushy. As it gets to the end she really is happy to see everything is going well, and then when it gets to the end she's shocked.

They get outside and Trevor keeps talking about how sad the movie was, and all Dana can do is nod. This is why she doesn't like shy guys. They walk back to her dorm, and he slips his hand into her, and she likes them again. They don't say much, or anything for that matter, all the way back. When they get to her door it's a little awkward.

"Uh… goodnight, Dana."

"Night, Trevor. I had fun." She says and smiles a little.

"Me too. I'll call you, we'll do it again." He smile broadly and she nods.

He leans in slowly, and she thinks he's going to kiss her, but he kisses her cheek. And she suddenly remembers why she doesn't like shy guys, they're, well, shy. She smile though, as he walks away. When she walks into her room she is bombarded with questions about how great it was.

* * *

Logan has been bored all night. He'd know when Dana got back, they were supposed to come chill on the roof with them afterward. He was already up there, his iPod playing on the stereo next to him. Suddenly the door to the roof opened and all six of the missing people show up. It's a cool night so Logan still has his jeans on and a hoodie jacket on. He notices everyone else does too. Once again Dana is wearing his jacket. Lola must've just noticed it too.

"Dana, what's up with you and that jacket? You wear it all the time." Lola wore a confused look, while they all sat down in the lounge chairs.

"I dunno. It's big and comfortable." Who doesn't like comfy jackets?

"You do wear it a lot though." Nicole now.

"I like it. It's soft." Dana said.

"Oh, leave her alone. She can wear what she wants." Zoey and her motherly self said.

Dana was sitting on a chair looking up at the stars, as she had been for the last five minutes. Just staring, not realizing how tired she was. Leaned back in her chair she fell asleep.

They've been sitting outside for about an hour making light chatter, but now everyone was tired and ready for bed again.

"How're we gonna get Dana back?" Zoey asked quietly, not wanting to wake her.

Nicole looked around. "Will one of you carry her?" She asked just as quietly as Zoey.

"I'm not having her wake up and punch me." Michael said and Chase nodded in agreement.

"You guys are such babies. I'll do it." Logan sighed.

He put one arm behind her knees and the other under her arms behind her back, Dana subconsciously lifted her arm and wrapped it around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder. Zoey, Nicole, and Lola smiled softly at how cute they looked. Chase sighed at how obvious it was that they liked each other, even in sleep. Michael laughed silently. Once they were on the way to the girl's dorms Logan wondered if anyone knew how light Dana was. The five minute walk to their room seemed short, and Logan was upset for some reason. He walked in the room and laid her down in her, already unmade, bed, and pulled the blankets over her. After he slipped off the jacket.

"I'll take care of the rest of her clothes." Zoey stated.

"Well, I sure as hell wasn't gonna do it." Logan said. He turned to the door, but heard a softly murmured thanks Logan. He turned and looked at her with confusion all over his face, "welcome." He said and left the room.

Dana rolled out of bed and pulled off her shirt and slid on the tank top she had on earlier, and a pair of blue and green pajama pants, then she got back in bed.

"You're awake?" Zoey asked incredulously.

"Yeah, but I wasn't most of the time."

"When did you wake up?" Lola asked.

"When we got to the girl's lounge. But, by then I was like we're almost there, and I'm so tired. So, I didn't say anything." Good reason.

"I would've don't the same thing. Wouldn't you do the same thing?" Nicole asked sounding all hyped up on sugar,

"Yeah, whatever, Goodnight." Dana then rolled over and went to bed.

"Night." The other three chorused. Zoey turned out the light and they were all sleeping in a matter of minutes.

Logan, Chase, and Michael changed into their jammies. Logan not taking as long as Chase or Michael, cause he didn't wear actual pajamas like they did. Each of them fell asleep fast as well.

Someone walked down the hall two minutes after the boys had, and stepped into their room. Why is he always around to see Logan and Dana's moments? No one knows, but he saw this one as well.

**Chapter Five.**

**A/N-** I brought mystery man, and Trevor Huntington back in this chapter. More DL of course. Mayhaps there will be some Choey in the next chapter?

Anyone have any ideas on the mystery man yet? Tell me who you think it is! (:

Reviews are greatly appreciated. I should be updating soon, lemme know if you like this chapter. (:


	6. Like A Whore In A Church

**A/N-** I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been so so busy. I would like to thank my reviewers though, they are still greatly appreciated. I've missed writing this a lot. So get on with the story people, don't waste your time here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101, nor have I ever.

**Chapter Six:**

Sunday morning detention wasn't so bad. Logan tried to pass Dana another note, but she refused to answer. Not because she was mad, but because they didn't have Mr. Bender this morning they had Mrs. Christina. Sounds like a nice lady cause of her name right? Wrong, she's one of the most hated and mean teachers in the school. They didn't get in any trouble though, so no big deal. By the time they got back to the dorms today everyone was awake and they wouldn't let them go back to sleep. So, now at 9:00 in the morning they are sitting in the girls lounge. On one couch Dana was sitting beside Logan and on the other side of Logan was Quinn, on the other couch, that was slightly bigger, Chase sat by one arm Zoey to his right, to her right is Nicole, then Michael, and finally Lola. Logan and Dana weren't fighting, but everyone assumed it was because they were trying not to pass out, everything was quiet except for the sound of the TV.

"Guys?" Zoey whispered to the people around her. She pointed toward Dana and Logan, and they watched as Dana's head finally fell onto his shoulder. Quinn didn't seem to notice. "They would be kinda cute together." Zoey whispered, everyone nodded in response.

Logan looked down at Dana, after he felt her head on his shoulder, and smiled slightly. Upon remembering who else was in the room he quickly glanced at Quinn, who was too wrapped up in the science show that was on to notice. Sighing in relief he decided he didn't care if his friends saw him smile at her. Soon Logan's head was rested on top of hers as he slept looking quite peaceful.

* * *

They were awoken by a loud screech, and both sat straight up looking ready to attack. Dana looked around for a minute and her eyes finally landed on a frightened looking Nicole, who pointed at the wall and told Michael to kill the spider.

"What the hell, Nicole?!" Dana was ready to murder the poor girl. Nicole spun around slowly.

"There is a spider! You know I don't like spiders, I mean really who does?" She paused, "did you kill it yet, Michael?"

"Who cares if he's killed it yet?! What's it gonna do eat you?" We know she doesn't like to be woken up.

"Guys, calm down." Zoey tried to talk calmly, but Nicole was freaking out and Dana was pissed.

"Chill, I killed it! Stop screaming." Michael screamed. Hypocrite.

"All of you stop screaming, I'm watching this." Quinn stated.

Dana leaned against the side of the couch in a daze wondering why she was sleeping so good, when it finally hit her. _Shit, I was on his shoulder… Why didn't Quinn freak? She usually would. More importantly though why was I so damn comfortable? Ugh, I don't even want to know._ She shook her thoughts away and looked around, she wondered why Nicole had freaked out over a spider that was on the opposite side of the room. She was still thinking about killing Nicole, when suddenly Quinn started talking.

"I'm making a cloning machine. Who wants to be cloned first?" She looked serious.

When nobody answered she looked confused. "No one wants to try it?" She didn't look hurt just confused. The whole group shook their heads no, besides Logan. "Babe, how about you?"

"No!" Dana screamed, everyone looked at her questionably. "We can hardly handle one Logan! You can't make another one. I mean, what if this experiment actually works?" At her explanation everyone shuddered and nodded. Other than Logan of course who now looked angry.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked sounding livid. Only Dana has ever been able to make him like this with simple words.

"I mean you are obnoxious, self centered, egotistical, the list goes on. We can't deal with another one of you." Dana stated not looking sorry like everyone else did.

"Do you all think that?" When no one answered him he took it as a yes. "Wow, what great friends I have." He stood up to leave as Mark ventured over to the group, Logan coming to a stop as he heard Mark start talking.

"Hey Quinn, I heard about your experiment. I'll help." He said in his monotone voice.

"Really?! Cool, let's go!" She was really just trying to get out of the awkwardness.

After Quinn left the lounge pulling Mark after her Logan left as well. Now Dana was starting to feel bad.

"That was the worst way to put it, Dana! Now Logan hates us. You better fix this." Zoey needs to stop being a mother.

"I don't have to do anything." _**No, you don't have to. But you want to. **_Fucking Zoey's voice is everywhere. "Fine, I'll be back.

* * *

Dana stepped out into the chilly morning and had no idea where Logan would be. She walked aimlessly for a few minutes before it hit her. The basketball courts. Taking off in a run Dana prayed he would be there.

* * *

After leaving the lounge Logan found himself headed to the one place he could think. Finally getting there he got a ball out of the equipment shed and started shooting. Missing only every once and a while. _I can't believe they think of me like that. I'm Logan Reese, no one should think like that. They have no idea the power I have. _

_**They don't care Logan. You know you need them though. You won't leave them.**_

_Oh yes I will. I don't need them._ But, he knows deep down that he does.

* * *

Dana made it to the basketball courts, and hearing the sound of a ball bouncing let her know he was there. She stopped and watched him for a moment, just taking him in, and realized that she had probably hurt him. She had not meant to, but she did. _He deserves to be hurt though. After what he did to me._

_**You don't mean that. If he's hurting you're hurting.**_

_Oh, shut up Zoey._

"Logan?' Dana called softly. He turned, a hard glare on his face.

"What do you want?" He sounds so angry, but if you listen carefully you can hear the hurt laced in.

Dana didn't say a word as she walked slowly to sit on the bleachers. Collecting her thoughts. "I just,-" She stopped not knowing what to say. Logan stared, angrily, waiting.

"Well?" He asked her.

"I'm trying to think. Give me a minute." I guess apologizing isn't her strong suit.

Logan went back to making baskets until he heard a soft I'm sorry. He heard it as he went to throw the ball, needless to say he missed that one.

"Wait, what?" He asked. He didn't sound so mad anymore.

"I said, I'm sorry." That's twice.

"Yeah, right. Dana, you've never been sorry." He paused. "Oh, wait, you were sorry when I dumped your ass." The viciousness was back in his voice now.

Dana sighed as a single tear fell from her eye. "Yes, I was sorry then. In a different way." Logan looked surprised. "Now I really am sorry. I shouldn't have said that, I mean you're not that bad." They stood silently for a minute before she added, "but none of us could deal with another you."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want there to be one anyway. It'd be weird." He stared at her watching as she bit her lip, nervously. Logan had the sudden urge to kiss her, but he brushed it off with a laugh, making Dana look at him confused. "You apologized three times. I guess you aren't very dangerous anymore, huh danger?" He asked with a smirk.

"Oh, I am. I'm not so bad though. Lots of things change, huh _heartbreaker_?" Oh, go Dana.

"Whatever." He really had no idea what to say. He felt bad because he saw her tear, but he didn't think she wanted him to say sorry.

"So, now you have to come back with me and tell everyone I said sorry. So Zoey doesn't bite my head off." Dana said as she started walking. Logan followed closely behind. As they walked they walked in silence. Logan glanced down at Dana and finally decided to ask the question that has been on his mind since it happened, "Why couldn't you sleep?" When she looked nothing but utterly confused he elaborated. "When you woke me to go for a walk. Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Ugh, Logan just drop it." She tried to sound normal but it sounded more pleading.

"No. I won't just drop it. Ugh, Dana just tell me." He was mocking her more towards the end. Dana looked defiantly away from him.

_**Just tell him Dana. Those dreams aren't that bad anyway.**_

_Not that bad?! I was dreaming about Logan Reese, if he knew I'd never hear the end of it!_

"Dana? Dana? Hello, Dana?" She swatted Logan's hand away from her face, and glared up at him.

"What?" She is very vicious.

"Well, we've been standing in this same spot for like two minutes." Logan never was one to back down from her though, was he?

"Whatever then. Why are we standing here talking? Lets go." And she started walking again.

They walked the rest of the way in silence; both being left to their own thoughts.

* * *

Dana took a deep breathe and walked through the lounge door, feeling like it was her first day back again. Logan stepped in after her, looking like he was never hurt at all. Dana plopped on her end of the couch waiting for Logan to tell everyone she apologized.

"Logan, did she say she was sorry? Oh my gosh, we're all so, so sorry." Even at time like this Nicole is crazy talkative.

"Eh, in her own way. We all know danger Cruz does not actually say sorry." He smirked in her direction and she sent him a small smile in appreciation.

"So you're not mad then, right?" Chase asked.

"Nah, I forgive you guys. I mean, what would you do without me anyway?" Logan smirked.

Dana rolled her eyes, and said very dramatically, "oh, yes, what would we do without you Logan? You are, after all, the best person to be around. Ever." She finished with a sarcastic laugh.

Logan's smirk got bigger as he answered. "I know you love me, Cruz, but cool it." Oh, everything was back to normal. Almost.

Before Logan could ask where Quinn was, as he seemingly didn't remember, her and Mark Defiggalo walked in. She saw Logan and smiled slightly, looking at Dana it got even bigger. Everyone got very confused at this. No one asked what was going on though, and before long Quinn was asking Logan to talk outside.

* * *

When they were out the door Dana turned to Mark.

"What's going on, Delfiggalo?"

"I have no idea. Why would I know?" He sounded a little panicked.

"Well, you've been with her for the past half hour. You should know." Dana stated. Mark didn't say anything just shrugged. Dana glared at him, but stayed sitting in her seat.

* * *

Logan didn't know what to think when Quinn asked him to talk, he followed her none the less. They stood just outside the door for a couple minutes before Quinn started, "Logan I don't really know how to do this. I never really have before."

He didn't look hurt at all, and honestly, he isn't. "You breakin' up with me?" He asked.

"I think you like Dana." Was all she said. He tried to put on his best confused face, and she apparently fell for it. "I guess it's the way you interact with each other. Mark saw a couple 'moments', as he called them, that you guys had. Like, um, when she took your jacket and you smiled all goofy. Come on, I know you like her, and you guys would be cute." Logan looked speechless.

"Uh." I guess he really is.

"It's no big deal. I think we were both using each other, actually." She stated and this time Logan didn't have to pretend to be confused. Quinn sighed as she continued. "After Dana left, your playboy habits got worse. You had a new girl everyday. I think you were, subconsciously, trying to find someone to take her place." Logan looked about ready to interrupt, but Quinn held up her hand silencing him. "I think once you realized being a player wasn't working, you figured if you had a girlfriend, it would help you get over her. That's where I came in." She paused ready to explain her part. "That day Mark broke up with me, I was crushed. I wanted him back, but at the same time, I wanted to make him feel what I felt. I also thought that if I found someone else I wouldn't hurt anymore. That's when you found me." She ended quite nicely, if I do say so myself.

Logan nodded slowly, it was all making sense to him. "I guess that does make sense." He said.

"I know. I'm smart, remember?" She laughed lightly.

"Okay. So, thanks for clearing that up for me Quinn." Logan said as he started to open the door to walk back into the lounge.

"Logan?" Quinn asked.

"Hm?" Was all she got in return.

"Are we okay?" He turned around a smirk firmly in place.

"Yeah, we're fine. I'm gonna get me some Dana." She laughed as he said that.

* * *

Dana sat wondering what was taking so long to talk about. She didn't really care, she was just tired of listening to everyone try to guess what they were talking about.

"You think they're gonna get married?" Nicole asked.

Dana groaned and sat up. "Nicole, they're breaking up. Don't be stupid." She didn't know why she said that out loud, as she didn't know for sure. _**That's what you want.**_ Damn, that voice. Before she could get in an argument with herself, Zoey interrupted.

"No, they are not, Dana. Why would you say something like that?" She always sounds so motherly.

"I said it cause I've been there, and done that." Dana said.

That's where it ended as the door opened. The gang, and Mark, turned around to see Quinn stop laughing and walk in after Logan, who was smirking. Zoey gave Dana a look that said 'told ya so', and Dana glared. Nobody wanted to seem intruding, so Michael asked the question on everyone's mind. "Okay, since everyone else is too nervous, like a whore in a church, I'll ask. What went on out there?"

Logan looked at him funny and then answered, "we broke up."

It was Dana's turn to wear a 'told ya so' face. Zoey shrugged.

"Why?" Zoey wondered. Nicole looked ready to explode.

"We never really liked each other at all." Quinn answered and Logan nodded.

"But you guys were _so_ cute! Weren't they so cute Zo? I think they were _so_ cute." Nicole is just babbling.

"How long are we gonna talk about something that we all knew was gonna happen sooner or later?" Dana questioned.

"Jealous?" Logan asked.

"Of Quinn dumping you? Ha, the only thing I'm upset about is that I didn't get to watch." Dana said looking at him like he's stupid.

"Why would it happen sooner or later?" Lola asked.

"It's a relationship that had Logan in it." Dana said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"I can last in a relationship!"

Dana didn't say anything, just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, let's just drop it. Please." Chase begged.

Logan and Dana shrugged and the rest nodded.

Logan plopped himself down next to Dana. How do they always end up next to each other? _A lot has happened today. A lot's happened in the past week and a half. Either way I'm glad it's happened._ Logan looked at the clock and groaned, it's only 1?

Dana really is confused about why they broke up. They seemed to like one another. But, whatever. Looking at the time, she saw that it was lunch time. She pushed her self up off the couch and started walking when she heard a, "hey, Cruz, where ya goin?" Not even turning around she answered, food.

* * *

They followed her out of the lounge, and started their way to the cafeteria. After everyone got their burgers they sat at the usual table. No one said anything, they are all very hungry. Suddenly an extra chair was pulled to Dana's side and Trevor sat down. Logan glared discreetly knowing exactly who this kid was, then realizing this is the same kid Dana went on a date with.

"Hey, Dana." Trevor said smoothly.

"Hi, Trevor." She said back with a smile.

"You busy? Or can you chill for a while?" He asked sounding shy. Logan knows his game though, and he's not gonna get away with it.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna take a nap after lunch. But, maybe later, kay?" She looked and sounded sincere.

"Alright. I've gotta get goin now. See ya." He kissed her cheek and stood, smirking at Logan on his way by.

Nicole, Zoey, and Lola all squealed. Dana rolled her eyes.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent being lazy, watching tv, sleeping, and just chilling in general.

* * *

Now that it's around eleven, everyone but Dana and Logan had gone to bed. They sat watching '_Cold Case_' as per usual. Commercials were on, but still neither of them said a word. Logan turned to look at her, noticing this she looked back at him with a questioning look on her face.

Unlike Trevor, Logan never tried to act shy. He reached out a hand and brushed some of the hair out of her face, and as if under some spell she didn't hit him. He leaned toward her slightly waiting to see what she would do, and to his surprise she leaned toward him. He leaned in a little more and his lips were, finally, pressed softly against hers.

Dana let her eyes flutter closed as her hands slid from the couch and fisted in his shirt. She felt his hands slide around her waist and pull her closer while he deepened the kiss, and she let him. She let his tongue sweep her mouth, before a fight for dominance ensued.

They pulled away when they needed air, but didn't untangle themselves from the other. When they both caught their breath they looked each other in the eye.

"This **never** leaves this room." Dana stated firmly, but she still didn't let go.

"Never." He agreed as they both leaned in again.

For this moment, nothing mattered to Logan but kissing Dana.

Likewise, nothing mattered to Dana but kissing Logan.

And '_Cold Case_' was forgotten. If only for this moment.

**Chapter Six.**

**A/N-** No, this is not the end my dear readers. Quinn and Logan aren't together anymore, so I obviously wrote this. (: I like their kissing scene, actually, I like this whole chapter. It shows a softer side of Dana that I think we all needed to see.

I guess we know who mystery guy is now, huh?

What does Logan know about Trevor?

R&R, please. It'll make my day. Once again, sorry about not updating. A lot is going on right now.

- HLP - Katon. Seriously, call me Katie.


	7. Tell Me How You Really Feel

**A/N-** If you're reading this, I hope you read chapter 6. It's no longer a note it is a chapter now. (:

The only reason I'm writing this chapter with only one review is because my best friend and I are having a wild fan fiction writing night. Lol

I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

It's been a month since Dana and Logan's moment in the lounge. This month had been a crazy one for everyone. Zoey and Chase were now going strong, their first date was just dinner and a movie, but Zoey found it perfect. Lola keeps getting closer to Kevin James, and he seems very into her as well. Lola and Dana have become pretty good friends. Nicole has admitted to liking Michael, to Dana, Zoey, and Lola of course. Michael has also admitted to being attracted to her, only to Logan and Chase though. Logan is the big playboy on campus again, flirting with almost everyone. Dana is still seeing Trevor, he still only kisses her on the cheek, which aggravates her to no end. And every time Dana and Logan find themselves alone with each other, they end up making out. Surprisingly, no one has caught them in the act yet.

* * *

It's now one o'clock on Saturday, Dana groans in slight pain and opens her eyes, seeing as someone flopped on top of her while she was sleeping.

"What the hell?!" Oh, Dana is pissed.

"Chill babe. Damn, no need to scream." Logan, of course.

"Dammit, Reese. What would you have done had I yelled rape?" She was starting to calm down.

"I would've kissed you and made you shut the hell up." He said with a smirk.

"Logan, I would've bit your tongue if you'd done that. You think I have your kisses memorized?"

"You don't? Well, let me make sure you get them memorized."

Without another word Logan leaned down and kissed her. Dana moaned softly and brought her hands from the bed, running them up his stomach they made their way around his neck, and into his hair, which she tugged lightly. Everytime he would do something else to make her moan she pulled harder. In turn making him moan, she doesn't know why it does, but it makes her hot for him.

Logan pulled back when they needed air but he didn't let his lips leave her skin. He kissed up her jaw line, down her neck, and back again. Logan loves listening to her moan and gasp his name.

This little love fest they're having comes to a quick close when they here the lock on the door jingle. Logan groans in annoyance as he quickly climbs off of her. As soon as he's off Nicole, Michael, Lola, and Kevin are through the door and in the dorm.

"Logan? The hell you doin in here?" Michael asked.

"Annoying Dana." He put it simply and Dana glared at him.

"He came in here and woke me the fuck up."

"You were still sleeping? Why were you still sleeping? It's one in the afternoon. Dana, you have to start waking up in the morning. She's crazy, do you th-" Dana cuts her off here.

"Shut the fuck up, Nicole. Don't tell me what to do. I'll sleep till whenever I want to." Dana said venomously.

"Okay, okay. Don't hurt me." Nicole looks pathetic.

"Don't worry, Nic. I won't let her hurt you." Michael, Michael, Michael.

"Ha. Michael you couldn't stop Dana when she's mad. I don't think anyone could." Logan spoke up for her.

At this Nicole laughed because she pictured Dana as the hulk walking around killing everyone in her way.

"Shut up, Nicole. There are some people who could stop me. Well, one person." Who? I wonder.

"This is Kevin." Lola stated. Kind of random, but okay. "Kevin this is Dana and Logan."

"Hey." Well, Kevin's not much of a talker.

"Why should I care?" Dana wondered aloud. Logan nodded. Dana then looked around at everybody, "I'm gonna get dressed. So, leave all of you." She sent them a glare and they all went running out of the room. Except for Logan, who stood waiting for, something.

Dana stared at him waiting for him to leave. When he didn't she asked what he was still doing in her room, to which he did not reply. Instead he pushed her against the wall and kissed her again. Dana returned the kiss for a moment before pushing him away and telling him she really needed to get dressed. Logan rolled his eyes and sighed, but stepped out of the room without another word.

As Dana got dressed she wondered how he could kiss her and make her forget everything she was thinking about. _**I told you, you love him. **_

_We're doing this again? No, I don't. He's just a really good kisser. I see why people like to do it so much now._

_**No, Dana, you are in love with this boy. You know it deep down. No matter how much you try to deny it, you can't. **_

_I am not in love with him. He's nothing but a pigheaded jerk. Bye now Zoey._

Dana now found herself dressed in destroyed skinny jeans, a black tank top, her black vans, and a thin sweater. Simple, yes. Did she look hot though, yes. Leaving her hair down, she went to find out if someone wanted to do something fun.

* * *

After leaving Dana's dorm Logan found himself just wandering. Nothing but Dana on his mind, yet somehow he managed to realize whenever a hot girl would walk by. He smirks and winks in there direction before continuing on his way. He didn't know where he was going, but somehow he ended up at the beach.

* * *

Dana opened the door to the lounge and stepped in and nobody stopped what they were doing. Finally, things are going completely back to normal. All of her friends had their backs turned to her, and she was going to scare them but she caught her name in the middle of their conversation, so she decided to listen.

"I'm really getting sick of her attitude. I mean, yeah, she was mean before, and it doesn't seem as bad anymore, but I'm just so sick of it." Nicole, even when being mean, rambles.

"I am too. I mean why does she get to be such a bitch and then she gets all mad at us. Why can't we ever be mad at her?" Zoey asked. Wow, even Zoey.

"I liked her at first cause she was feisty, but now she's just annoying." Lola. Chase and Michael just sat listening, Kevin nodded along with the girls. At this point Dana had heard enough, she turned and walked out of the lounge, not knowing where to go.

* * *

As she walked she didn't pay attention to where she was going, as she was too busy thinking about what she just heard, and she soon found herself on the beach. She watched as the waves broke close to shore, and noticed figure sitting by the water. She immediately recognized this person as Logan. She walked the short distance to him, wondering if he felt the same as everyone else did.

Logan had been sitting at the beach for sometime, about a half hour or forty five minutes. Not really doing anything or thinking anything, he'd done enough of that, just watching the water. He was about to stand up and head for the girls lounge when he felt someone sit next to him. Somehow without even looking he knew exactly who it was.

"Hey." Dana said after sitting down.

"Hey." Logan replied. When neither said anything else, Dana didn't know why she did it, but she laid her head softly on his shoulder. Somehow, with that simple act of vulnerability, Logan knew something was wrong. He also knew she'd talk about it when she was ready, so for now he wrapped his left arm loosely around her, and if anyone asked they'd say it was because they were cold. No words were needed to be said, Dana always knew in the long run he would be there for her. They sat in silence for about twenty minutes before they heard someone yell their names, and people walking towards them.

"Hey, there you guys are we've been looking all over. You're lookin pretty cozy there, is there something going on that we should know about?" Zoey is always motherly isn't she?

"No, Zoey there isn't anything going on." That's all that was said about it.

"Okay, so you guys wanna go to the mall?" Nicole asked.

Logan shrugged. Dana, on the other hand, hadn't even looked at them yet. Logan nudged her softly, "wanna go to the mall, Cruz?" He asked in a way that made it seem like nothing was wrong.

"Whatever."

"Great! So, let's go!" I guess Lola's excited to get to the mall.

While they walked toward the cars they were taking Dana and Logan stayed closer to the back of the group.

"Want to tell me what's going on, Dana?" As he asked this he glanced at her to see the look on her face.

"Not yet." I guess she is planning on telling him.

He nodded.

The rest of the walk was spent silently for Dana, for Logan he would talk when he felt necessary, and the rest of the gang talked excitedly. Lola turned around to face Dana and Logan then.

"Oh, we're one seat short because we're bringing Kevin. Someone might have to stay here." She said this so nonchalantly that Dana wouldn't have had any idea she was talking about her, if she hadn't walked in on their conversation. Chase and Michael stood looking mad and ashamed that their friends were doing this to her. Logan shook his head, "I'll drive me and Dana." And he started towards his car, Dana following.

* * *

Logan was so tired of Dana being uncharacteristically quiet that by the time they got to the car he had had enough. "Dana." He said, his voice sounding full of authority.

"Hm?" Was all he got in return while she climbed in.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing." Oh Dana.

"Bullshit. Don't nothing me Dana. Tell me." He's so pushy.

"Ugh, Zoey, Nicole, and Lola don't like me anymore." She stated this very coldly, like she had no feelings on it whatsoever.

"Yes, they do. Stop being a drama queen." Uh oh.

"I'm not being a fucking drama queen asswipe. You didn't hear what they said." She mumbled the last part more, but he heard her.

"Well, then tell me what they said." He sounded more patient now. Dana was just praying they would get to the mall soon.

"They just said that they were sick of my attitude, and that I'm a bitch. It's no big deal, I don't really care." She wasn't looking at him though, she was staring out the window.

"Dana." Logan said softly. "Don't listen to them. The way you act just makes you unique, and it makes you interesting. And not prissy like other girls. It makes you Danger Cruz. You can say that it doesn't bother you, but I know it does. Cause it bothered me when you said that stuff about me." She looked over towards him and he glanced at her with a smile, a true smile, which she returned.

* * *

After five more minutes of being in the car they pulled into the mall parking lot. Michael pulled into one space with Logan next to him. Everyone piled out of Michaels car, while Dana and Logan climbed calmly out of his. First everyone started out next to their boyfriend or girlfriend and then three out of the four groups joined to make a big one. Logan pulled Dana to his side by one of her belt loops, and she stayed there. As close as she could, because right now Logan is her security. Even if she doesn't want to admit it.

While they walked around the mall, Logan made sure he was never too far from her and he noticed some of the looks the girls were giving her. _Why are they being like this?_ He wondered silently to himself. He didn't even end up buying anything while they were there, which is odd for Logan Reese.

Dana only ended up with a pair of destroyed skinny jeans. She didn't want to be the only one left behind in some random store. _Go back to the way you were at the beginning of your first year. Act like you hate everyone and make them stay outta your way._ The only problem with that is, she knows she can't. She let these people get close, and she can't take that back.

* * *

Now that everyone was done shopping, by everyone I mean Nicole, they were having lunch and going back to PCA. They all got something different, something was bought from pretty much every food place. From Chinese food to Mcdonalds. Chase and Michael were staring to wonder if Dana had heard the girls conversation earlier, as she was sitting quietly in the middle of Nicole and Logan eating fast, while the people around her made conversation. Logan sighed, the only thing he could concentrate on was Dana. He was really annoyed, for she is all he's been able to think about for almost two months, so he stood up. Dana watched for a second before she stood after him, but he looked at her and told her not to follow him. So, she listened as everyone asked what she did and how they told her it was probably because of how she was hanging all over him, as she watched him walk away. After listening to them for a couple minutes she stood and made her way out of the mall.

* * *

_The fuck did I do to him?_ she wondered as she walked sown the street toward PCA. Dana knew walking was a mistake as soon as she started, but she wouldn't let herself stop now. She walked for almost an hour before finally making it back to the school.

* * *

Logan, on the other hand, had realized what a jerk he was being and went back to the table to save her. Upon arriving he found out she had left, and he screamed at them for letting her.

"What the **hell** were you guys thinking letting her leave like that?! She could be an-" He stopped abruptly as he realized. She could be anywhere. He turned swiftly on his heel and made a run for the door. Jumping in his car he prayed he would see her walking back to school. No such luck. But, maybe he was just too anxious, and he missed her? Finally, he started thinking clearly again, he remembered that she had called him to go for a walk, she should still be in his missed calls. That's also how he could get her number back, why hadn't he thought of this sooner?

* * *

"What?" What a way to answer the phone Dana.

"What? That's all I get? Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you?!" He wasn't worried anymore, just pissed.

"Shut up, Reese. I can take care of myself." Dana was calm, but eerily emotionless.

"No, Cruz. Listen to me, Damnit. You can't just leave a place because you're mad or upset! Why didn't you just stay with them?"

"Ya know, Logan." She spat his name like venom. "I can leave a place whenever I want! You're not my boyfriend, my father, or anything close. I didn't stay with them because they're all little bitches, and I don't give a shit anymore. And don't tell me not to leave when I'm mad or upset, you left when I…" She trailed off at the end not saying what she wanted.

"When you what?" Logan asked, feeling bad for yelling.

"Nothing, just forget it."

"Tell me Dana."

"No." She probably won't.

"Please?" Oh, but he never uses that word and means it.

Dana sighs on the other end and gives up. "When I needed you." It comes out fast, but Logan hears her as if she spoke every word slowly.

"Where are you?" Is his next question.

"Beach." She says and hangs up. She knows that he knows exactly where she'll be.

* * *

Logan knows it's his turn to apologize to her, and he was set on doing it. Ten minutes later he was walking towards her figure on the beach.

Somehow Dana didn't even need to turn around to know he was there. She just patted the sand next to her and waited until he sat, then she turned her head.

Logan stared into the chocolate eyes that he could get lost in, and sucked in a deep breath. "I'm sorry." But, he just kept staring.

"Don't be." Dana started. "You weren't the one who was being a bitch." Before he could say anything she had leaned in a pressed her lips hungrily against his, not caring who saw.

Logan, as a result of her kiss, had lost his train of thought and was now kissing her back. She pushed him backwards and crawled on top of him. He ran his hands up and down her sides before settling them on her hips and grinding her downwards into him, not that she wasn't already doing so. Her hands ran through his hair.

Dana heard it first, but she was too late, she hadn't caught the sound in time, and therefore had no time to roll off of Logan.

When they looked up they found their friends and Kevin string at them bewildered.

"I thought nothing was going on?" Zoey asked seemingly in shock.

"Nothing is going on, we just like making out." Logan.

"And it wouldn't be any your business if something was going on. None of you." Dana added. That just about confirmed Chase and Michael's suspicions. And Zoey, Nicole, and Lola all looked taken aback, she'd never been this hostile toward them.

"Okay…" Lola trailed off as Dana stood up.

"I'm done." With that she glanced down at Logan who knew he had to choose between all his friends and Dana. He'd left her behind once before, it can't be too hard to do again, could it? "I'm asking CoCo for a new room assignment, and you'll never have to deal with me again. Have a nice life guys. It was fun." She looked mostly at the girls then at Michael and Chase and shook her head, when her eyes landed on Logan.

Logan had stood up from the ground now, which he looked toward when Dana looked at him, and she knew. She would not let herself cry over him again though. They welled up a lot though and she knew he knew. She wouldn't let them fall. So, instead she nodded once and said, "see? I told you theres nothing going on with Logan and I. Our reps wouldn't allow it anyway, right Logan?" She gave a bitter laugh, then she turned and walked away, the breeze quickly drying the tears on her face as she walked. _I guess he does think the same way they do._ Was going to be Dana's last thought of him. At least for this second.

* * *

The gang stood in silence and watched as she walked away from them. Nicole had begun sobbing silently, Zoey couldn't make her eyes leave Dana, Lola didn't know why she felt horrible, i mean they got what the wanted right? Chase and Michael stared at Logan though, Logan, he had a few tears stream down his face only to dry in the wind. They knew then, that he should have chosen her. _I should've known it wouldn't be easy. I'll get over it, I don't need her._ Would be his last thought of her. At least for now.

**Chapter Seven.**

**A/N- **Bloody hell. Do you think she'll be friends with them again? Will Logan stop being an idiot? Is this the end of their group? So many questions, no answers yet.

R&R. I'll smile, and update faster.

Katie. (:


	8. I don't Care

**A/N-** Man, I couldn't wait any longer to write this chapter. (: I feel bad for Dana…

I'm also waiting for StateOfPandemonium to post another chapter. Her story is really good, you should read it.

Thank you reviewing.

Disclaimer: I can't own Zoey101.

**Chapter Eight:**

CoCo was unable to find Dana a new room, as all of them were full, so Dana is stuck. She didn't come into the room until after all three other girls were asleep and she wasn't in the room when they woke up Sunday morning. It's a little odd because Dana loves sleep, but she doesn't want to have to be around them more than completely necessary. So, now, at 7:30 AM on the weekend Dana is up, and jogging. She likes jogging, it clears her mind, and she'll be doing it until about 9:00. She figures they'll be gone by then and she can get showered and dressed.

* * *

Logan couldn't fall asleep for the life of him last night, he kept seeing Dana walking away from him and it was keeping him for being able to. He feels horrible about picking them over her, as she obviously means more, but he can't change his choice now. Logan is lying in bed staring at the ceiling, wishing something would help him sleep. Giving up after about ten more minutes he climbs out of bed and leaves, heading toward the nearest coffee stand. For once Logan doesn't even care how he looks.

* * *

Dana didn't notice Logan at the only open coffee stand when she walked up behind him. Once she heard his order she knew it was him, he always got the same thing she did. Regular coffee with cream and sugar and a shot of chocolate. She wouldn't let herself move though, she just wouldn't talk to him. She held her breath as he turned around, and stopped and stared right at her. Dana didn't let his stare stop her as she brushed past him and ordered her coffee.

* * *

Logan was frozen. He stood staring as she ordered her drink, and after she got it she brushed right past him again. He wasn't going to let her get away that easy and he grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

Dana didn't want to stop, but Logan is quite a bit stronger than her. She stood not looking at him, just waiting to see what he wanted.

"Dana, I-" But, he stopped not really knowing what to say, just knowing he wanted her to stay.

"Look, I don't want anything to do with you anymore. You or your friends. So, let me go and stay away from me." Dana didn't want to play his games.

"I can't." He can't what?

"I don't care what you can and can't do. I can't stand to be near you, so just stay the fuck away from me." She would have added his name, but she couldn't bring herself to. Dana then yanked her arm out of his hand and continued walking.

Logan watched as she walked away from him, and this time he didn't stop her. _She doesn't want anything to do with me? What the hell was I thinking?_ Logan sighed and started walking aimlessly again. He finds himself doing this a lot since Dana came back.

* * *

Dana was actually hoping that maybe he would stop her again and tell her he was sorry, that he should have chosen her. She would have forgiven him. He didn't though, so she just kept walking. To where, she didn't know. She had about an hour before she could head back to her dorm to get ready for the day though. So, for the next hour Dana walked around campus. Now, she's finally going to the cafeteria to eat breakfast, freshly showered and clothed. As she entered though she wasn't sure where she was going to sit. She sure as hell isn't sitting with the people she once called friends, and Trevor isn't here. Looking around she saw an empty table in a corner and she found her self sitting there, alone.

* * *

Logan sat at the usual table with his friends, and watched Dana look around like a lost little girl. Nobody would notice the look in her eye, but he definitely did. She's sad and she doesn't know what to do. After hearing his name multiple times he finally came out of his trance like state.

"What?" Logan asked sounding annoyed.

"Why isn't Dana sitting with us?" Quinn asked. Oh, right, she wasn't there.

"Why don't you ask the people whose fault it is."

"Oh Logan, don't try to act all fucking innocent." Kevin started out.

"I am innocent you little shit. I didn't say anything about her." He's pissing Logan off.

"But, you did choose us over her." Zoey jumped in.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked again.

"Oh, I don't really know. Dana just like flipped shit last night and told us she didn't want to be our friend anymore." Lola said.

"Bullshit. She heard your fucking conversation about how annoying she was and how you hated her because she was mean, or some shit like that. So, shut up with your I don't know what happened." Okay, now Logan can be angry. But, Quinn looked absolutely livid.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?!" She screamed and they all looked at her. "Dana Cruz is Dana Cruz. Being mean and not letting people get close to her, is what makes her, her. She shouldn't have to change at all to be friends with you. All I see here are seven assholes. Maybe you should watch what you say about people, because even though she may not seem like it, everyone has feelings." And then she turned to Logan. "And you, what the hell is wrong with you? You picked _them_ over Dana? Well, good going Logan, cause I guarantee you she won't give you a chance to make this up to her. You let her go once, and she came back, but now you've let her go twice, and I promise you won't ever meet another Dana. She was special and you should have treated her better when you had the chance. Now, you don't." She was standing by now and she turned to walk away, but before doing so she turned one more time. "I hope you all know you lost one of your best friends, and you'll never meet anybody like her again. She cared about you, and you fucked her over." They were all too shocked to say anything as they had never heard Quinn curse. Quinn then walked toward Dana's table to sit with her.

* * *

Dana looked up as she heard a soft hey. She nodded at Quinn and looked at the seat next to her, in a way as if to say 'you can sit'.

"I heard about what happened." Dana then looked at her again.

"About Zoey, Nicole, and Lola? And everyone else?" She wondered, as she really couldn't be sure what they said.

"Yeah. I heard about how you heard the conversation they had, and how Logan chose them." Quinn never was one to beat around the bush.

"Yeah…" Dana didn't quite know what to say.

"Oh, don't worry Dana. I don't think that about you. I love you, you know that." Aw, Quinn can be sweet! (:

"I know Quinn. I love you too." Dana actually said it back _and_ she had a small smile on her face.

"Logan is an idiot. He shouldn't have chosen them, and I don't think you should let him talk you into, well, anything." Dana sighed.

"I know. It's just kinda hard to say no to him. I mean yeah I've done it before, but it's Logan Reese, and just cause I can and most girls can't doesn't mean it isn't hard."

"Yeah, I get that. I don't think anybody has it easy when it comes to him." Quinn said shaking her head. Then the conversation ended and they ate in silence. Dana stood then, asked Quinn if she was coming, and after she nodded they walked together, towards the dorms.

* * *

Logan kept his eyes on Dana throughout the rest of breakfast, even while everybody else tried to get his attention. He couldn't stop thinking about the things Quinn had said about her never giving him another chance, and he knew it was true. He just wasn't so sure he could accept that.

* * *

They hadn't discussed it, it was more of a silent agreement. Quinn didn't have a roommate so they thought why not. As Dana packed her bags to move to her new dorm, CoCo agreed, the whole gang walked in. Dana didn't look up and Quinn looked between Logan and her anxiously.

"Where are you going Dana?" Zoey dared ask.

"She's moving in me." Quinn said, sounding a little vicious.

"Oh." Zoey said softly, looking saddened.

As Dana continued to pack Logan continued to stare. It was really quite unnerving on Dana's part. Eventually she looked up with a glare. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Is what she had said.

"Oh, real good one." I guess neither one of them can say the others name. Dana rolled her eyes, going back to packing.

_How can I make her listen to what I have to say?_ Logan wondered silently and not even his conscious spoke up.

* * *

Chase and Michael stood off to the side wondering what they could do to get the group back together. They hadn't said anything during that conversation other than they thought the girls were being mean. But, they didn't help the situation either.

* * *

Dana finished packing about 40 minutes later, with everyone staring, and went to put her stuff in Quinn's room. Deciding she would unpack later, she whipped out her phone and dialed Trevor.

"Hey Dana. S'up?" Is what she heard after a couple rings. She paused seeing Logan at the door then continued.

"I was just wondering if you were busy?" She said.

"Oh, nah. I'm not. Wanna do something?"

"Sure, but what?" She really had nothing in mind.

"We could go swimming?" It came out of his mouth sounding like a question.

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you at the boys pool in, like, ten minutes."

"Alright, Dana. See ya." And the line went dead.

She spun around and Logan was still there.

"Whattya want?"

"You're going swimming?" He asked.

"Does it matter? Look, like I said earlier, I don't care what you have to say." She spat.

"But, look," He sighed. "I can explain this whole thing."

"I don't care. Now leave I'm going out." He didn't even argue.

* * *

Dana sighed as she dug a black bikini out of one of her bags. Plain black, nothing special, she just liked it. A few minutes later she had told Quinn where she was headed, and she was on her way to the pool. When she got there she wondered how she got there first, but shrugged it off, lying on a lounge chair.

* * *

"Hey, pretty lady." She heard this a couple minutes later and she opened her eyes. She grinned slightly standing up. "Sorry I'm late. My roommate came in and freaked out about how messy our room was, so I had to help clean real quick."

"Hey, no big deal." Dana said. Then she ran for the pool.

* * *

Trevor smirked knowing she bought it.

* * *

Logan fumed as he watched them swim together. He was discreetly running his hands over her, whenever he got the chance. Logan really had no reason to be mad, but he is. He has decided he needs to get her to listen to him, so he can tell her about Trevor, but he doesn't know how. Sighing as he saw Trevor kiss her, on the lips, for the first time, he wished it was him. He took one last longing look at Dana and walked away.

* * *

Dana knows this kiss is supposed to be wonderful, but she doesn't like it. It's not that he's not a good kisser, he's just not who she wants to be kissing. She pushes that thought out of her mind though, and focuses only on this kiss.

Dana and Trevor swam for about an hour and a half, and decided it was getting too cold to swim again. They decided to part ways here, and Dana got one more kiss and faked a smile. After she got back to dorm she found a pair of lighter flare jeans and an orange long sleeved shirt.

* * *

_What am I gonna do? I won't let myself fall for any of Logan's games this time._

_**How do you know they're games, Dana?**_

_That's all Logan is! He's a game. And a player._

_**Dana, you are hopeless.

* * *

**_

Before she could say anything she heard a soft, "come to listen to what I have to say?" The voice sounded a little hopeful, and she instantly knew who it was.

"No, I came to sit here and think."

"I'm sorry." Was all she got back.

"Logan, there isn't anything you can say to make this better. You made your decision, and we both have to live with it." Dana stated, she could be civil towards him. Only because he didn't say anything about her.

"But, it was the wrong decision." He looked at her hoping she would believe him. She looked him in the eye and saw his sincerity, but she can't do this.

"You should have known that from the beginning. I want to forgive you, Logan. I do. But, I can't. I won't let myself get hurt like that again." She hated admitting she was hurt, but she was always honest with him.

"I get it. But, that doesn't mean I'm not gonna try to make you forgive me." Dana sighed, she knew he wasn't lying. They sat in silence for a couple minutes before Logan whispered, "Trevor isn't really shy." He knew this was a bad way to make her believe him, but she had to know.

"What are you talking about?" She wasn't mad yet, good sign.

"I mean I know him. He isn't shy. He does that to get girls." He is still looking out at the water as he talks.

"Pfft, Logan stop being an idiot. That's why I can't believe you anymore." He didn't say anything, he just stood and walked away.

* * *

The rest of daytime was boring to say the least. Dana hung in her and Quinn's room. Logan tried to think of a way to get Dana to believe him. And then he remembered his webcam teddy bear.

* * *

Logan pulled the old bear down from his closet, and then he made a call to his buddy Trevor. When him and his date showed up Logan had everything ready. Kazu was in on it so he knew exactly what Logan was up to.

* * *

He walked across campus to the girls lounge, laptop in hand. Dana was the only one in the lounge and she was watching 'Law and Order: SVU' tonight. Logan walked up behind her and leaned down. He then set his laptop down next to her, and Dana watched as Trevor did the same thing to some girl as he did to her. He used the same lines and everything. It was enough to make Dana sick, but she really didn't care. Turning around she saw Logan had left, and she went to thank him and return his computer.

* * *

When she got to his door she hesitated before knocking. He opened the door almost immediately. Dana handed him the laptop with small thanks. She turned to walk away, but he spun her around, squishing her in a hug.

"Dana." He whispered softly. "I know I don't act like I care, but, I do, and I just don't wanna see you get hurt."

**Chapter Eight.**

**A/N-** Aw, there was some cute D/L at the end. I was going to go longer without them getting close again, but I couldn't. I'm too attached.

Anyway, R&R please, please, please? (:

You'll make me smile!

It may be a while before I update again. I have to finish up school, and then I leave for Tennessee this weekend! I'm so excited.

- Katon. (:


	9. Another Chance for Logan

**A/N-** Whoa, hey. I haven't written in FOREVER. I apologize for that, I've been busy. With school ending and all, you know how it is. Vacation and friends and things like that. I love Logan at the end of the last chapter. So sweet.

Anyway,,

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey101.

Read on bitches. (:

**Chapter Nine:**

She'd been doing an excellent job of it. Avoiding and ignoring Logan that is. Sure, she'd see him in class, but pretending to pay attention was a good enough excuse for her to not have to even look at him. Dana just wasn't sure what to make of what Logan had said. Yes, she did know he cared about her somewhat, it just wasn't normal for him to say things like that. So, naturally it freaked her out. And she is still mad at him. Three days ago though, Logan officially got closer to being on her good side.

He'd been going crazy trying to figure out what he did now. Dana's has been avoiding him, and he doesn't understand why anymore. He thought for sure she would have forgiven him for his mistake after what he did to help her. Logan thought wrong though, huh? Dana's just ignoring him now. Hopefully he would be able to figure out a way…

It was an average Wednesday so far. Well, as average as Dana ignoring all her old friends can be. But at lunch time everything changed, as there was one person who would not let her ignore him anymore.

Dana entered the lunch room, got her food, and made her way to the table in a daze. So, when she didn't hear any talk about new experiments or anything she looked up from her food. And stared. If one looked at her they would think she was frozen like a statue.

"Just listen." That's all he's gonna say? Just listen?

"Why should I?" Damnit. These two…

"Because what I said was true." Dana sat staring after that one, not knowing what to say. "That's what I thought." He sat, seemingly collecting his thoughts for a couple minutes. "I'm sorry. About what happened with the rest of our friends. I know I should have done something different at the beach that night. You have to know that I don't think that kind of stuff about you." This is where she cuts him off.

"No, Logan, I don't know that. How can I know that? All you ever do is act like you hate me. I don't know if I can ever forgive you for choosing them over me. I know I left and went to France and it was hard to accept me again, when I came home. But, I really didn't have much of a choice in that matter. You on the other hand did." Dana seems to be a good speaker.

"Dana, you aren't getting this! Yeah, I had a choice, and I made the wrong one! I thought that leaving you would be easier because I'd had to do it once before, but it wasn't, it was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do! I don't act like I hate you all the time either. I spent all that day with you because I didn't want you to be treated that way. I'm sorry, Dana. I want you to forgive me. Give me one more chance, please." I guess Logan is though too.

Dana sat in silence for a couple minutes taking everything he had just said in. Finally when she had made her decision she looked back up at him.

"Alright Logan. You can have one more chance."

"Really?" He sounded surprised.

"Yes, really. Don't blow it."

Quinn made her way towards the table cautiously as she did not want to be hit by anything.

"Hey guys. What's goin' on?" Quinn asked slowly.

"Nothing really. Dana's gonna give me another chance." Quinn looked surprised and looked to Dana for confirmation. Dana just nodded.

"That's good. Logan don't screw this one up."

"I won't, I won't." Jeez, no one thinks he can do it, do they?

Dana sat through the rest of lunch almost silently. Only talking if she was spoken to. Not because she was mad or upset, just because she was thinking of all the possible ways Logan's new chance could turn out. _I don't believe I gave him another chance._

_**Of course you did Dana. You looovvee him. **_She still has Zoey's voice in her head, even though they aren't friends anymore? Odd.

_I do not love him. I just want someone other than Quinn to hang out with. I mean I even share a room with the girl._

_**Sure. That's why you did it. Liar.**_

Before she could answer the bell rang and she stood with Logan and Quinn and headed for her next few classes.

After school was over, Dana went to find Logan. She had been wanting to hang out with him. She didn't have to look hard, as she walked into the girls lounge and he was sitting there watching TV.

"Hey." She said sitting next to him.

"Hey yourself." Logan said back with a small smile.

"Whatcha watchin'"

"I don't really know. I came here looking for you, but decided to sit down."

"You are so weird." Dana then laughed. She was feeling better now about giving him another chance. Somehow she didn't think he would ever really be out of second chances.

"So? So are you." He stated giving her a 'you know I'm right' look. Dana just rolled her eyes.

For the next few minutes they sat in a comfortable silence, until Dana stood up, knowing Logan would follow. She walked toward the beach, their spot on the beach, to be exact. Dana sat down waiting for Logan to do so as well, and after a minute he did.

"What're we doing here?" Logan wondered aloud.

"I miss this place. Haven't been here since that one night."

"Ahh, I see. So… Wanna make out?" Oh, Logan.

"Reese, you're ridiculous. No, I do not want to make out. At least, not right now." Well that's surprising. Even Logan looks astonished.

Logan was shocked into silence. Maybe that's what Dana wanted though? _I don't believe she said not right now. Does that mean that maybe she'll want to later?_

_**Probably nimrod. That's usually what not right now means. Please, stop being so stupid.**_

_God, you're back again? Ugh, whatever. Bye._

"Logan, you alright?" Dana wondered sounding concerned.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"You were just zoned out, that's all."

"Oh. So when you said not right now, does that mean we can make out later?" Logan asked her.

"Uh, it means maybe later. But not right now. It probably will happen though." Dana said with a smirk. Logan sat looking more shocked than the first time he'd heard her say it. "Don't look so surprised it's not like it's never happened before, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know. I just didn't think you would wanna do it again."

This is when Dana took the chance to shut him up, by leaning over and kissing him. Logan of course responded right away, making Dana smile slightly into the kiss. They pulled away after a couple minutes, both of them breathing hard. Logan smiled down at Dana who had ended up underneath him in the sand, and she smiled back up at him.

"I told you it would happen again."

"You did." Logan rolled off of her then, and Dana snuggled into his side. They stayed in this position for almost a half hour, only moving because they heard a very loud aw. They both turned their heads and saw Quinn watching them from a few feet away.

"How long have you been there, Quinn?" Dana wondered aloud.

"Oh, I just got here. Sorry I interrupted." She answered.

"Nah, you didn't. We should head in now anyway." Dana and Logan stood and walked with Quinn back to the girls lounge, where they ran into Zoey, Nicole, Lola, Chase, and Michael. I guess that's one bad thing about boarding schools, you always run into the people you don't want to. Dana looked down while she walked in the middle of Quinn and Logan and Logan wrapped his arm around her. Neither groups said anything to the other, so no fighting ensued this time.

Zoey and Nicole watched in silent sadness as Dana made her way past them, both thinking the same thing, '_what have I done?_' Lola didn't feel as bad because she had only just met her, she did feel a little bad though. Chase and Michael on the other hand wanted to run after them and ask to hang out, instead of staying with the people who hurt Dana so badly. None of them said or did anything about it though.

Ever since she got back Dana had been trying to be nicer, and she thought she was doing quite well, apparently she thought wrong, huh? As Logan, Quinn and her made their way to their room Dana walked quietly, wishing this was just a dream. She came back to be with her friends and all she had now was Quinn and Logan. She loved them both but she wanted the rest of the gang as well.

Logan felt horrible for Dana. He knew she just wanted to spend time with everyone, and she had been a lot nicer since she came home. Well, to everyone but him, but that was just how they are. He was glad that when he chose the others that she at least had Quinn. He was more glad though, that she gave him another chance. And he promised himself he wouldn't mess this one up.

When they got to Dana's dorm Quinn said she had a prior engagement and had to leave, so Dana and Logan were quickly left alone. Dana watched as Logan looked at almost everything in her room, finally he looked at her too.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure. What is it?"

"What's going on now, with Trevor I mean?" Logan looked away as he asked this.

"Well, I haven't talked to him since I saw that video. I think he's taking a hint, you know?" Logan's head spun towards her and he looked incredulous.

"Taking a hint? Dana that guy never takes a hint. He's a disgusting pig, he's just gonna keep bothering you until you tell him, and make him leave you alone." Drama queen much?

"Logan, if I'm not talking to him and he's not talking to me doesn't that mean we're pretty much done?" She actually looked confused.

"Not to him it doesn't."

"Can we stop talking about him? He's ruining my good mood."

"Wow, Dana Cruz actually in a good mood? Call the presses." Haha, I found this funny.

"Ah, shut up. Yes I am in a very good mood. And if you asked nicely, I bet I'd make out with you." She winked at him then.

"Dana, let's make out. Now." I guess that's kind of nice… Not really.

Logan didn't give her a chance to answer though as he walked, swiftly, over to her and crushed his lips to hers. Dana responded instantly, and Logan couldn't help but smile into the kiss. He pushed her backwards onto her bed and crawled on top of her to continue what he started. Both of them being so wrapped up in making out with each other, isn't always a good thing. Especially when her dorm advisor decides to pay a visit.

"Dana, Logan! What is going on here?" Coco is freaking out. Dana and Logan both pulled back looking shocked.

"Um, Coco it's not what you think it is. I promise." Dana started talking, thinking of things to say, on the spot.

"Then what is it? Man, I knew something was gonna end up going on between you two. Don't let anyone else catch you, I'm leaving now." And Coco was gone. Did she just pretty much tell them she didn't care if they kept doing what they were, as long as they didn't get caught? I guess she is cool.

Dana didn't know what to say, or if she should say anything. She did know that the mood was ruined and they wouldn't be making out again right now. As she sat staring at the door wondering exactly what had just happened

Logan had pretty much the same thoughts as Dana running through his head. What were they supposed to do now?

_Stupid Coco ruining my fun…_ Oh, Logan. Dana then turned her head toward him and finally voiced the question in her head.

"Did she just leave, and tell us to keep making out?"

"I think she did." Logan said and looked back at her. "So, seriously, why did we take a walk that night? Why couldn't you sleep?"

"You still remember that? God, Logan, just don't worry about it." She got a little snippy.

"Yes, I still remember. And no I won't forget about it. You woke me up."

"It's just… I was just having these dreams that kept me up." She wasn't gonna tell him what those dreams were.

"Nightmares?" He sounded curious.

"No, like dreams about this person that was everywhere."

"Who?"

"I told you what it was. You don't need to know who they were about." Snippy again, Dana?

"Cruz." His voice held authority.

"Reese." But she won't give in.

"Whatever Dana, I'll find out one day." He's a little mad.

"Sure, you probably will, Logan. Just not right now." And Logan is surprised.

Logan certainly wonders when she became so open with him, but now that she has him and Quinn to choose between about telling things, he kinda understands. Quinn is nice, but she is still too sciency…

"Wanna take a walk?" Logan asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Sure. Where to?" Dana asked as they both stood.

"Eh, just around." That was the last thing said until they got out of the girls dorms.

Dana and Logan walked around campus in a comfortable quiet, as they had gotten quite comfortable with each other. As they walked Logan's hand drifted toward Dana's and he intertwined their fingers, and they walked around hand in hand. Neither caring what anyone thought about them holding hands.

**Chapter Nine.**

**A/N:** Wow, I told you I'd eventually get this in. I'm still not sure I like it like I should, but it's as good as it's gonna get for now. I'm sorry it's been so long.

Um, so my computer is being sent to away to get fixed. Something is wrong with it, and I'm sad.

So it will be a while until I get it back, and I apologize.

Read and Review please? Make me smile brightly. (:

Love, Katie. (:


	10. I'm Sorry and A Goodbye

**A/N-** Hey, I got my laptop back! Makes me happy. (: But, ANYWAY, I will be updating this story more often. Hopefully. But, with school starting back up, I'm not sure. I'm supposed to be having a wild FanFiction writing party with my bestfriend, but she wanted to take a nap first. So, you may be getting two chapters today. Possibly.

Well, stop wasting your time reading this.

DISCLAIMER: I do not have not and never will own Zoey101.

**Chapter Ten:**

Within the next few day news that Dana and Logan were an item had spread around campus. Although they never admitted to it, they never denied it either. They both just figured hey, if they're going to think it, nothing they can say will make them stop. And nothing would make these kids believe they weren't dating after what they've seen.

It started with that whole walking around campus holding hands thing. But, it didn't stop there. Not only have they kept walking around holding hands, they've started kissing each other goodbye. Not long kisses, like the makeout sessions they have, but little pecks. Like couples do. As a result of this, rumors have been started.

Saturday's are the best days of the week for Dana. She gets to sleep in, then after she wakes up she gets to spend the day with Logan. It's about noon before she wakes up on this particular Saturday. And it's to a knock on her door. Slowly but surely she stands up and makes her way to the door. She opens it to find Trevor standing right outside. Rubbing her eyes to make sure she's not dreaming she asks what he wants.

"I came to take my girlfriend out. Is that such a big deal?" So, Logan was right, he wouldn't take a hint.

"Yeah, that is a big deal. I'm not your girlfriend."

"Since when? I thought we were good." Trevor actually looked confused.

"No, we're not alright. You're a player and a cheater. We are not together, and we won't be ever again." Dana was trying not to yell at this point.

"Why? Oh, because of Logan? Ha, like he's any better, he's just trying to get in your pants. You should know that." He said smirking. Dana smirked back, yet somehow she was glaring at the same time, and slammed the door in his face. Feeling 100% satisfied, she turned around and started getting dressed for the day.

After she had skin tight jeans and a long sleeved black shirt on she stepped out of her room looking for Logan. And walking down the hall she found him. They didn't even have to say anything to each other they just smiled and started walking together. The first couple of minutes were spent in a comfortable silence, when Dana finally couldn't stand it anymore.

"Do you just hang out with me cause you're trying to get in my pants?" She asked not making eye contact.

"What? No, Dana, where did you get an idea like that?" Logan asked trying to get her to look him in the eye.

"I was just thinking about something Trevor said…" And then she realized what she'd said.

"So, you believe what Trevor says now? Jeez, Dana I've done nothing but try to get you to see that I wouldn't do something like that. I mean, yeah it's crossed my mind, having sex with you, but I would never act like your friend just for that. Oh, and you'd kick my ass." He said matter of factly.

"No, no, it's not that I believe Trevor, it's just, what he said kind of made sense." She stopped and looked at him and then continued. She knew he was going to ask, so she decided to just tell. "He came over this morning and I asked what he was doing there, he said he came over to take his girlfriend out, and I said I was not his girlfriend, and then he said something about us being cool, and I told him that we weren't because he was a lying, cheating, jerk and I would never be with him again. Then he said it was because of you and that you were no better, that you were just hanging out with me to get in my pants. I guess I was just thinking about how you are and it just made me nervous." She ended and was surprised that Logan had been quiet the whole time.

"Okay. Number one, Trevor is an asshole, two, I promise I'm not just trying to get in your pants, and three, I make you nervous?" He asked the end with a smirk.

"No, you do not. You've thought about having sex with me?" Dana asked with a smirk.

"Well, yeah. Look at you." Logan said.

"Pervert. You're so gross." Dana laughed though.

"Yeah, like you've never thought about fuckin me." He smirked at her, while her jaw dropped.

"NO! I have not!" Dana yelled.

"Mhm, sure." That's where that conversation ended.

Dana had thought about it, but she was definitely never going to let him know that. She wondered exactly what he had thought about them doing…. But she really didn't want to know.

Logan knew what she was thinking about. He wouldn't tell her what he had thought. What he had thought bout was, well, really bad. In the middle of his thoughts he heard his text message tone sound. He grabbed his phone, and after reading the text realized the time.

'_Baby, where r u?'_ Is what the message read. He texted back a simple coming.

"Day, I gotta go. We'll meet up later, k?" Logan asked looking at her.

"Okay, Logan. See ya." Dana wasn't worried about what he was going to do. She just wondered when exactly he had started calling her Day.

After Logan left, Dana continued her walk for about a half hour before deciding she would go see if Logan could hang out again. Yeah, it had only been thirty minutes, but she was very bored by herself, so she'd go bother him. Not caring if he wanted her at his dorm or not, that's where she headed.

Dana made her way down the hall to Logan's room five minutes later, she reached the door knowing it wouldn't be locked, and pushed it open. Just to stop dead in her tracks, staring.

Logan heard the door bang open, and knew exactly who it was. He sat up slightly waiting to see sadness or anger, but all he saw at the moment was shock.

After staring for a couple minutes, she felt her shock turn to sadness, but she would make herself look angry. Dana looked from the girl next to Logan and then at Logan. She noticed the girl smirk and that just fueled Dana's anger.

"Typical." Was the one word Dana spoke, and then she walked out of the room, like nothing happened. She heard Logan calling after her, but she wasn't going to stop, not this time.

When Dana got outside she was focusing on trying to get the image of them together out of her mind, but she just couldn't.

Logan, on the other hand, had jumped out of bed as soon as she walked out. He tried to get her to stop, but she just wouldn't listen, so he chased after her. After he threw on some pants, of course. When he got outside he saw her walking aimlessly and ran until he caught up with her.

Dana knew he followed her, he'd try to get another chance, but this is something she won't forgive him for. She felt him walking behind her and she spun around to face him; she would never let Logan Reese see her break.

"Go away, Reese." Dana spoke calmly, trying not to draw a crowd.

"Dana, hear me out. It's not what you think." Logan's voice was pleading.

"There isn't anything to hear. You slept with someone I hate, someone that backstabbed me. Just answer one question for me, kay?"

"Okay." Logan sighed.

"How long have you been seeing her?" She asked thinking back on the times he'd left before.

"That's the thing, I'm not seeing…" He was cut off.

"How long have you been fucking her then, Reese?" She was getting more aggressive now that he was putting off answering.

"Like, two weeks?" It came out sounding more like a question.

"Yeah, that's what I figured. Look, I hope you have fun with her. And I hope you realize how much you're gonna miss me, cause I'm not coming back this time." She looked him right in the eye while she talked.

"Day, please don't do this. It's not that big of a deal." And she lost her temper.

"Not that big of a deal? Logan, you know exactly what happened with them, you acted like you were on my side, when in actuality you were on theirs! You probably gave them more shit to say about me! I should have never given you another chance! I knew from the beginning it was a bad idea!" She calmed down slightly, and she started talking very softly. "I actually trusted you. I trusted you enough to think that you would never hurt me like this. That was stupid of me, huh?" By the end Dana wasn't looking him in the eye anymore, and she wasn't feeling so tough. It was finally starting to hit her. As she turned and started walking she threw a, "don't call me Day; and don't follow me," over her shoulder.

Logan knew he made another mistake, but this time he knew he couldn't fix it.

Dana was done crying over him. Sure, she was sad, but she wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to act like some lost little puppy, who didn't know what to do without him. She's Dana Cruz. She's Danger. She does not need some guy to take care of her, she doesn't need anyone to take care of her. Besides she still has Quinn. But, now more than she has since they stopped being friends, she misses Zoey and Nicole. Maybe even Chase and Michael. So, she decided that she was going to go try to figure things out with Zoey and Nicole. Their room was just down the hall anyway.

She felt weird knocking on this door, seeing as it had once been her room as well, but she did it. She waited a couple seconds before it was pulled open by a slightly sad looking Nicole, who looked confused when she saw who it was.

"Um, is Zoe here?" Dana asked, kind of regretting her decision to talk to them.

"Yeah, you wanna come in?" Nicole asked nicely.

"Only if Lola isn't here." Nicole nodded and stepped aside so Dana could step through the door.

Zoey looked surprised at Dana, and tilted her head in a confused way.

"Dana?" Zoey wondered.

"Yeah, uh, this is awkward…" Dana trailed off.

"Don't feel awkward. We were friends, remember?" Nicole asked in her oblivious manner.

"Mhm, that's actually why I'm here." Dana started. "Um, I don't really know how to start…" She trailed off again.

"Do you wanna be our friend again?" Nicole asked sounding as if she was getting he pep back. Zoey looked happy too.

"Kind of. I mean, you guys were my best friends." Dana stopped and looked at both of them.

"Dana, you were our best friend too. And you know, we really don't want you to not be mean and, well, yourself. We were just being terrible friends and we actually do like you being that way." This is where Nicole cuts Zoey off."Yeah, when you're mean, you make me be more peppy, and Zoe be more motherly. Or whatever. It makes us all act like ourselves. When you're not mean we act different and it's weird, isn't weird Zoe?" She asked.

"Yes, I agree it is weird. Dana, you somehow bring the normalcy back into our group. It's been weird not having you, Logan, and Quinn around. I'm really sorry we talked about you. We should never have done that." Zoey concluded for her and Nicole.

"It wasn't your fault, guys. I could be a little nicer. I really was trying, it's just, I'm used to being like that. You know?"

"No, Dana don't you change one bit! Maybe you could be nicer on occasion, but definitely not all the time." Dana smiled at Nicole and nodded. "Oh and why didn't you wanna be here if Lola was here? Don't you want to be her friend too?" Nicole kept going.

"Um, no, I don't really want to be her friend." Dana answered.

"Why?" Zoey sounded curious.

"Well, I caught her and Logan together…." She trailed off. Nicole looked confused so she continued. "They were in bed. Having sex." She said.

"Seriously? Wait, why?" Oh, Nicole…

"I don't know why. All I know is that Logan has been bailing on me when we'd hang out, and then today I walked in on it. So, yeah, me and Logan aren't friends anymore." Dana explained.

"Were you and Logan like together?" Zoey wondered aloud.

"Nah, we weren't. We aren't friends anymore cause he told me he'd always be on my side. I trusted him, you know? And he broke it cause I don't know what he might have told her. And I had already given him another chance, so he is not getting another one." Dana rambled.

"Woah, okay, D. Chill." Zoey said.

"When did everyone give me nick names?"

"Oh, um, I just thought it sounded good." Zoey said nervously.

"No, I don't mind it. It's just, Logan called me Day earlier, and I was wondering when people started calling me new things…" She said.

Sometime since she entered the room Dana had sat down on the couch by the window. She was glad she Nicole and Zoe back. She just wondered how long she would have them for, I mean she was leaving as soon as Lola came back.

"When's Lola coming back?" She asked.

"We don't know. She leaves a lot and comes back whenever…" Nicole was cut off by the door opening.

"Guess that answers my question." But, Dana was surprised when she walked in with Logan. A bitter smile came to her face and she looked away as she stood. "I'm gonna…" But she was rudely interrupted by Lola.

"What the hell is she doing here?" She asked with hate in her voice.

"I can be where ever I want." Dana answered calmly.

"Not in MY dorm, with MY friends." Lola said dramatically.

"She's our friend too, Lola. She was our friend first, actually." Zoey said. Logan stood quietly, watching Dana.

"What, you're choosing her over me?" Lola asked incredulously.

"Yeah, we are. Wait, did I mean to say that? Yes, I did. Yeah, we're picking her over you!" Nicole yelled. Dana smiled softly. "Come on Dana, let's go somewhere there aren't mean people." She finished.

Dana couldn't actually believe Nicole and Zoey picked her over someone they had more in common with, but I guess that goes to show little fights don't mean anything for true friends.

Nicole latched her arm through Dana's and Zoey latched hers through Dana's other arm. They started towards the door, but Logan stopped them.

"Day, please let me talk to you." He asked so softly, and he sounded so hurt.

"I already told you not to call me Day. And I told you that there is nothing you can say to make this right again. I mean it. I can't forgive you this time. I can't get hurt like that again Logan. You made your choice. I won't let you talk me out of mine again." And she pulled Zoey and Nicole out the door.

Logan just admitted to himself that there isn't any girl he wants more than her. Lola didn't really mean anything to him, he just wanted someone to fuck. But, he knew he would never get another chance with her, and for some reason he didn't know, that left him feeling empty and sad.

**Chapter Ten.**

**A/N - **I haven't updated this in a long time! I've missed it! So you'll get new chapters soon. (:

We knew Logan would ruin his chance. But, poor thing.

I'm glad the girls are friends again. (:

R&R and I'll update sooner!

I love you guys. :D

- Katie.


	11. Message Recieved

**A/N – **Christmas Break is boring me right now, so I'm going to update again. Jeez, two times in one day, I think this is a record for me! (:

I hope you all have a Happy Holidays! And thank you for your reviews. (:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Zoey101. I think it would have ended better if I did.

**Chapter Eleven:**

A month later and it's still getting colder. This is one of the coldest winters California has seen in a while. Everyone at PCA is in jeans, long sleeved shirts, winter coats, and boots.

It's been a long month for Logan. He still spends time with Lola, but only because he really has no choice. On the outside he's still the same. A cocky, not caring, self obsessed son of a bitch; the inside is a totally different story. He's sad and mad all at the same time. Sad because he lost Dana, but mad because she wouldn't even let him explain. There isn't anything he can do about it now. She's not giving him another chance.

For Dana the month has been good, or so it seems. She's friend with her girls again and she's friends with Chase and Michael again, too. She moved back in with Zoey and Nicole, and Lola moved out. Her and Quinn are still close, but she was happy to have her own room again. She just can't help but feel like something is missing. She knows what that something is, or shall I say someone, but she isn't willing to admit it. To herself or anyone else.

Dana was awoken at 7:30 in the morning by a high pitched scream. She rolled over growling at whoever was interrupting her sleep, and saw Nicole crumpled up in a ball on the floor. She sat up slowly on her bottom bunk, and then started laughing hysterically. Zoey on the other hand was down on the floor making sure Nicole was okay.

"Zoe she's fine, she does this all the time." Dana reminded after she had calmed down.

"I know but I don't want her to get hurt. Nicole, are you alright?" She asked again.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Dana you laughed at me! Again!" Nicole said pointedly looking at said girl.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just can't help it. When I see you laying on the floor in a ball I know what happened and it makes me laugh. Sue me." Dana had kept her mean side, but she could be nice, on occasion, like Nicole said.

After that little fiasco everyone went on with their morning routines. Dana was so happy school was only in session for the rest of this week, then she could relax. A break would be wonderful.

In the boys dorms things were about the same as in the girls, minus the falling off the bed part. They were just getting ready for the day to start. Logan wondered what Dana was up to as he did his hair, but then shook her out of his mind. He was trying not to think about her, but all that seemed to do was make him think about her more. Logan sighed when his hair was complete knowing he only had to endure one more week of school, but even over the holidays, he was stuck here.

Just like every morning, Dana, Zoey and Nicole made their way over to the boys room before school. Usually Logan is already gone, they expect today to be no different, so when they knock and he opens the door, everyone is shocked. They all mask the shock as the girls step into the room, and Logan closes the door, still not leaving. Instead, he sits back down at the computer and does whatever he was doing before they showed up.

Dana would never let it show, nor would she admit it, but she's nervous. She's avoided Logan like the plague since everything happened with them, and now she was stuck in a room with him. Of course he was still in her classes, and they still had to sit with each other, but at least there she could ignore him and have a reason.

Logan wanted to start a conversation so it wasn't so awkward, but he didn't want one of them to bite his head off. Then he noticed what Dana was wearing. His jacket. He smiled slightly, thinking that maybe, just maybe, she would give him another shot. If only she would listen to what he had to say.

"So, where are Chase and Michael?" Zoey asked looking at Logan.

"Getting ready. So, probably in the bathroom." He answered not looking at her.

"You actually finished getting ready before them, Reese?" Dana asked, mockingly. He spun in the chair.

"Just because I look sexy everyday doesn't mean I always have to take 400 hours to get ready." He answered snippily. Dana rolled her eyes.

"So, did anyone think that math assignment was the hardest thing ever? I thought it was so hard." Nicole was trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Nicole, it wasn't that hard." Dana stated matter of factly.

"Yes, it was! I spent almost all night on that thing!" Nicole yelled. And then Chase and Michael entered.

"Who spent all night on what now?" Michael asked.

"Nevermind, nothing. Let's just go." Zoey said as she pulled them out of the room.

Logan sighed after the door closed, he decided he just wasn't going to school today.

After first period, which is math, Dana started to wonder where Logan was. She couldn't help it, he had been fine when they were in his dorm earlier, why wasn't he at school? She shrugged it off, but was still curious.

Lunch time rolled around and Logan, deciding he was hungry, headed towards the Caf. Upon entering, he wanted to head back to his room, but his stomach was not agreeing with him. So he got in line behind the curly haired girl.

Dana turned around to see who was behind her, seeing who it was she rolled her eyes and turned back to the front.

"Where have you been all day, pretty boy?" Well, she is curious.

"What?" Logan seemingly didn't hear her. She turned.

"I said, where have you been all day?"

"In my dorm. What's it to you?" He asked back.

"Nothing. You just seemed fine this morning, and then you weren't in class." She shrugged.

"How do you know I was fine? Still in love with me?" He wondered smirking.

"I told you, I haven't been in love with you in three years. And I know you were fine cause you were acting like the pig headed jerk you always are." She countered.

"Oh, you aren't in love with me? Why do you have my jacket on then, Cruz?" Dana looked down at herself.

"I didn't even realize it was yours. Come to the girls lounge later and you can have it back." With those final words Dana walked out of the line and over to her friends, who immediately asked what that was about.

Logan sighed sadly; his last piece of hope had just been severed. Suddenly, he wasn't so hungry anymore, so instead of eating he just went back to his dorm, laid down and slept.

After school that day Dana decided that instead of him coming to the girls lounge, she would just leave his jacket outside his door. She also made a spur of the moment decision, she's going to give him the letter she wrote. As bad as it may seem, she wants nothing more than to hurt him right now, and somehow she knows that letter will do just what she wanted. She folded the letter put it in an envelope and then added a short note to it's end, and she left it on top of his folded jacket, outside his door.

When Logan woke up, he stepped outside his door to go to the bathroom, and ended up stepping on something soft. Looking down he saw his sweat shirt and an envelope. After picking it up he re entered his room, deciding to wait on the bathroom. He threw the jacket on the couch and ripped open the letter.

_Hey Reese._

_It's been a long time. I'm not writing this to catch up with you though. No, I'm writing this to tell you that I hate you. You broke my heart Reese. I waited by my phone every night, for months, after I left, and no call. I know we always acted like we hated each other, but I never actually thought you were serious. I know I wasn't. That last night before I left we fought and you told me you hated me, and that you hoped I never came home, I thought it was just your way of telling me you didn't want to miss me, but you would. I guess I thought wrong, huh? All you would have had to do was simply say 'stay, Dana', and I would've ripped up my ticket and stayed. But you didn't, so I left._

_Two weeks before that, you told me you loved me. And I said it back. That was stupid of me. I should've known I was just another one of your stupid flings. I guess I really was stupid. You left my heart out to shrivel up and stop beating, while I tried, as hard as I could, to hold on to yours. _

_I picture you smirking, and saying that you agree, I am stupid. _

_But, I don't care. I need to get this out. I remember the dance when I broke your toe, you were always so cocky and arrogant with your, "wanna make out?", no I didn't want to make out. Only in all honesty I did. I always did, that's why I had to say no, I didn't want to be another girl that cried herself to sleep over you._

_And then, you told me you loved me. I fell for it. And now I cry myself to sleep every night over you, Logan. It's crazy, right? Me, the person who never liked you, fall in love with you? Well, I did and you tore me apart. _

_I don't plan on you ever finding out how badly you truly hurt me. I don't want you to know that you didn't just break my heart, you took it threw it on the ground, and ran it over with a truck. Over and over again. You'll never know that._

_You're not getting this letter. I wrote it so I could pretend you know how bad I hurt, and maybe push some of that hurt onto you. I hope you hurt too, I truly hope you do._

_The worst part about that fight the night before I left, was when you called me a slut, and said I would sleep with anything that came my way in France. I hated that you could say something like that. I hate this crying thing, it's so not me. But I do it all the time now._

_I hate you, Logan, for making me love you._

_Dana._

_P.S. – I guess some of this wasn't true, cause I did give it to you. Oh, and just so you know, I don't cry over you anymore. I feel pathetic because I use to. _

_P.P.S – I didn't want you to come anywhere near my dorm, or where I hang out, so I just figured I'd leave it where you'd find it._

Logan had not expected something like that. He tried to stop reading it on multiple occasions, but something wouldn't let him. Now he knew how she felt, and he felt like an even bigger asshole than before. But, instead of still being sad, now he was full of pure rage.

Dana, Zoey, Nicole, Chase, and Michael were sitting in the girls lounge watching TV and talking when Zoey noticed something off with Dana.

"D, something wrong?" She wondered.

"No, I'm fine." Dana answered not really paying attention. She kind of regretted leaving that letter, but knew he had read it by now.

"Are you sure? You don't seem fine. Does she seem fine to you guys? She doesn't seem fine to me." Rambler.

"It's just, I wrote this letter when I was in France, and it was to Logan, and I swore I'd never give it to him, but I did. That black jacket? That was his, and I forgot. So, I gave it back today after school, and I left the letter with it…" Dana couldn't believe she just told them that, but oh well, too late to take it back now.

"Was it like a love letter?" Chase asked.

"No, not really. It was more of a 'I hate you for making me love you' letter. Like, I said I hope that he was hurt about what he did to me a long time ago, and things like that." Dana said.

Logan wasn't going to do anything drastic. He wanted to, but for now he was going to try telling her his feelings in a letter. But, he was drawing a blank. He will keep trying though.

After everyone had processed what Dana said, Michael spoke.

"What happened between you two? If you don't mind my asking." He looked slightly frightened.

"Um, I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'll tell you." Dana then took a deep breath and started again. "Okay, so after that dance, the one where we got paired up, we had been talking and he was just randomly like I love you. I got a look on my face that was, like, telling him he was losing his mind. And he shook his head and repeated it. And then I said Logan, I think you're delusional, we hate each other. But all he said after that was that he didn't actually hate me, he loves me. I just kind of brushed it off at first, and we kept walking around like nothing happened. But, then he stopped, so I stopped, and he kissed me. It wasn't like a long kiss just one that said what he was trying to tell me. Then he pulled back and said I love you, again." Dana was cut off by the sound of a loud aw from Zoey and Nicole. She rolled her eyes and continued. "And I could feel that he did, you know? So, I said it back." She paused like she was having a flash back, and a small smile formed on her face. "And after that he was sweet to me and stuff, but we decided to keep it a secret. I think that should have been my first clue. But, I was happy. About a week later I got the letter that accepted me to the Exchange Program and I was scared to tell him. So, I waited. I told him three days before I left, and at first he said we would keep going out, no matter what. But, the last night before I left he changed his mind." She stopped like she wasn't going to say anything else.

"What happened next, D? Jeez." Michael was now very interested.

"Well, I was looking for him cause I wanted to spend some time with him before I left. I found him sitting on the beach alone, so I sat next to him, and then he told me to just go away. I looked at him all confused, and he said, as calm as can be, that he hated me and hoped I never came home, but I just took that as Logan being Logan, and I figured he was saying that because he would miss me. But, I fought back anyway. I stood up and asked why he was being such a jerk, and he said 'because you aren't really important to me, God I can't believe you actually thought I loved you.' By then he was standing too, looking me right in the eye." This is where everyone mumbled what a jerk, and she kept going. "I asked why he would say something so important if he didn't mean it. He told me it was because he knew I'd fall for it, and all he had wanted was to get in my pants. He said that I was nothing but a slut and that I would fuck anything that came my way in France. And then he walked away from me. The funny thing about it was, all he would have had to do was ask me to stay and I would have." Dana concluded and looked around. Nicole was crying silently, Chase and Michael looked shocked, and Zoey looked down right pissed.

"And he had the audacity to be rude to you your first night back?" Zoey demanded.

"Zoe, that's just him. Don't waste your time and energy being mad at him, look where it got me." Dana said softly. "Besides he used to have this sparkle in his…" She was cut off by the door banging open, and a very livid looking Logan storming in. He saw her and made a bee line right for her. Dana stood not liking the look on his face.

"I don't fucking believe you!" He screamed at her waving her letter around. I guess writing didn't get him very far. Dana stayed calm.

"Please don't do this here. I'm not up for another detention." She pleaded with him.

"I don't give a **fuck** what you're not up for! I wasn't up for this, but I had to deal with it didn't I?" Logan just keeps screaming.

"Logan, please… Come on, we can go talk, or fight, or whatever somewhere else. Just not here, in front of everyone." She kept her cool, but couldn't help but be scared, and thrilled. His sparkle was back again.

Dana walked past him towards the door, and he followed, still fuming, and when her friends tried to follow she just shook her head. So, they didn't follow. Zoey and Nicole were both worried she would get hurt, but Chase and Michael knew she wouldn't.

Once they were far enough away he looked at her again.

"You hate me?" He was yelling again.

"Yes, I hate you." She still isn't.

"You have no fucking reason to hate me! We weren't together! I can fuck whoever the hell I want; it has nothing to do with you! When I said I had to go, I meant it! You were the one who came barging into my dorm and interrupted my fun!" Wait, what?

"Is that why you're screaming at me?" Logan nodded. "That's stupid, Reese. I never said it had anything to do with me. It pissed me off cause it was with someone who I hated, and you were supposed to be my friend. I was obviously wrong about that as well. I thought you were mad about the letter." Dana stated.

"I am mad about the fucking letter! There was no reason for it. I know you're in love with me! There isn't any reason to make it anymore obvious. I don't lie about not caring, I lie about caring. So, when I said I hoped you never came back, I meant it! When I said I hated you, I meant it! Why couldn't you just stay gone?" Dana stood silently after that, in shock. Logan stood shocked at what he said as well, this is not what he planned. Dana stared at him, and her once strong looking eyes that glared into his, looked fragile and ready to cry. She was trying so hard not to, but she looked down toward the ground as the first tear rolled slowly down her cheek. She made her voice soft as she answered him, so maybe he wouldn't hear it crack.

"I couldn't stay gone. I missed everyone. I know you lie about caring, so that whole thing was my fault. If you're done yelling at me now, I would like to go to my dorm." She looked bravely into his eyes, even with the tears on her face.

"Please don't cry." Logan whispered.

"Why? It gives you a show right?"

"Dana, please. I- I did not mean for any of that to come out of my mouth. I was just really upset about the letter, and I don't know, it just came out." Logan's eyes looked sincere, and she knew he meant that, but it was uncalled for.

"I'm not mad at you. I can never stay mad at you. I'm sorry we dated, I'm sorry we kept it a secret, I'm sorry you didn't mean it, but I can't be sorry for the way I felt. I won't be sorry for giving you that letter, it was something that needed to be done. I just can't go through this anymore." She started to walk away, but stopped at the sound of his voice.

"I stayed, you know. At the beach, I heard you say please don't leave me, I sat there while you cried, but the whole time I knew I couldn't do anything to stop it." She turned back around.

"What do you mean you couldn't do anything?" She asked.

"I mean you were leaving, and I'm, me. I can't do relationships, period. Especially not long distance ones. I would have ended up cheating, and I would have hurt you even worse. So, I sat there and listened to you cry, so that I could feel a little bit of the pain you felt; on top of my own." Logan finished.

"I wouldn't have left if you asked me to stay. I came there that night hoping you would ask, but when we fought I knew better than to ever want something like that from you again. But, here I am, still wishing you would have asked. Maybe if you had, things would be different now. But, you didn't, so I've got to live with that." With that she turned and walked away, leaving him to his thoughts. But, not before she saw the dumfounded look on his face, and the tear that ran down it.

Logan couldn't believe that's all he would have had to do. He thought he would have had to conquer the world first, but all he had to do was ask? Seriously? All he did tonight was make her cry, and for the first time in three years, Logan felt a tear run down his cheek. He walked back to his dorm, not bothering to wipe any of the tears that fell.

Dana had stopped crying by the time she made it back to the lounge. Upon entering she was bombarded with questions, to which she shook her head and said she wasn't up for talking. After that, she made her way past them and to her dorm. Suddenly, this month isn't so good after all.

**Chapter Eleven.**

**A/N - **Well, this chapter did not go the way I wanted. But, I think it turned out alright. Sad, though, definitely sad.

Dana finally opened up to the group.

Logan finally cried.

And so did Dana. Again.

Very sad stuff.

Don't fear though, my dear readers, it will have a hppy ending. I hope. (;

If you R&R I'll update sooner, rather than later.

Merry Christmas, Happy New Year!

- Katie. (:


	12. Reunited, perhaps

**A/N – **I'M SO SORRY. It's been forever, and for whoever is sticking with this story and hasn't left me because of my lack of writing, thank you so much. I've been so busy, but hopefully since summers here now, I'll be able to write more often. I have three ongoing stories, so I'm sorry if it isn't as fast as I would like. I'm trying though.

Thank you for your reviews and ideas, everything is always taken into account when I write. So, thanks again.

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Zoey101. Sorray. (:

**Chapter Twelve:**

Nobody knows what happened between Dana and Logan that night three months ago, all they know is that Dana came back really upset and not willing to say anything. Zoey and Nicole had followed Dana up to the dorm, while Chase and Michael went to yell at Logan for stupid thing he'd done now. When the girls found Dana she was lying on her bed crying like a lost little girl; and when they couldn't get anything out of her, they went to give Logan a piece of their minds, as well.

When they got to the boys dorms though, they were corralled in the hall by Chase and Michael who told them not to yell at him. When the girls demanded to know why, the boys led them to the room, and opened the door a little. Nicole decided it was necessary to open it all the way though, so she pushed it open and stepped in. The sight of Logan crying made her gasp and freeze.

"Logan," Zoey questioned softly.

"What," His voice was raw and full of enough emotion to make everyone in the room wince.

"Are you okay," Nicole takes over talking.

"How many times have you seen me cry," he asks her seriously.

"Logan, just tell us what happened, please," Chase pleads with him softly.

"We yelled, things were said, she cried, I cried, and we went our separate ways again. Like always," it doesn't seems very 'like always' to me. "Go back to Dana now, don't want her knowing you were here, fraternizing with the enemy," he hopes no one notices the way his voice cracks when he says her name; they all do.

"Logan, we'll always be your friend; if you need us, we'll be here, okay," he just nods slightly as the girls leave the room.

Zoey and Nicole make their way back to their dorm room in silence. They stay that way when they find Dana asleep in bed.

* * *

To this day they still don't talk about what happened that night, if it gets brought up someone else changes the subject. Nicole and Zoey have both kept their promise, if Logan needs them, they are there. Of course sometimes he'll avoid talking about Dana; but then on some rare occasions he asks how she is, and they end up talking about her the whole time they're together. Usually, if Dana and Logan see each other they go the other way, but now that it's been three months they're just used to pretending the other isn't around.

Dana is the only one who sits in the girl's lounge watching crime shows at night now, while Logan sits and watches the same show in the boys lounge.

* * *

The rest of the group is slightly torn, they know their friends aren't trying to make them choose, but they can't be together like they used to. Of course, all of them shun Lola and everyone that associates with her.

* * *

She misses him though. Dana simply can't help it. She misses her best friend, and yes, she is still calling him that. She didn't mean to freak out when they fought last time; he's just so infuriating, and she refuses to apologize. She didn't do anything; so she really doesn't have anything to apologize _for._ Dana isn't even positive she'll be able to forgive him; not because of the Lola thing, she's over that, mostly; it's really because he broke her trust. Dana's trust is hard to gain, but even harder to get back after broken. She didn't even _fully_ trust him again after he picked everyone else, but she was slowly getting there. Then he broke it again.

* * *

Logan isn't usually the one missing girls. Usually it was the other way around. He was all too aware that he overreacted when they fought, but he couldn't help it. When Logan gets upset about something, he uses anger to show it. But, it's never been that bad before. He just couldn't hold back. So, he flipped shit. He knows he needs to apologize, but he doesn't think she'll forgive him. But, on the off chance that she will, he's going to try talking to her soon.

* * *

Two days later and Logan is still trying to convince himself she won't beat him with a pole if he gets within two feet of her. Whenever he works up the courage to talk to her someone else is talking to her. But, once again it's the middle of the night, and he knows that Dana is watching tv in the lounge like they used to, and he's gonna make her forgive him tonight. Hopefully.

Dana hears the door open, but she figures it's CoCo coming in from a date or something. But, then she hears that voice. The one that sends chills up her spine.

"Day," he starts, and she whips her head around.

"Don't call me that. You can't call me that anymore" She whispers it, like she thinks if she doesn't whisper everyone will hear her.

"I know, I know. Can we talk? Please," he knows pleading isn't something he would usually do, but he doesn't even care right now.

"I guess, but make it quick. I don't wanna miss my show," she says as he sits down next to her.

"Okay, just listen. I know I have no right to say this, but I'm sorry. I shouldn't have flipped out on you like that, and I regret it, believe me. I know you won't forgive me, and that's my fault, but I think maybe I'll be able to let you go if I get this out. Sleeping with Lola was something I did without thinking. I didn't want anyone to know, and that was stupid," Dana nods here. "She just started coming onto me though, and you know, I'm me, and I couldn't help myself. I was with Quinn for, like, six months, without cheating, and I guess once I got out, I thought I could do anything I wanted. Your friendship was more important than anything I did with Lola though. Which is the reason I regret it. I don't want you to hate me, I want you back. I want my best friend back. I don't want to avoid you, I don't want to pretend like you're not around anymore. I wanna be able to tell you shit, and not have to worry about you judging me." He stops before he can just blurt out that he thinks he might be falling in love with her, he won't even admit that to himself yet.

"Logan, I told you, I can't stay mad at you. I don't hate you, you should already know that. I want my best friend back, too. I just don't know how I can forgive you. I mean, yeah, I want to. And it would be so easy if I could do just that. But, I can't." Logan starts to stand, but she stops him. "But, I would like to try. I want you to be around us again, I want you to sit with me at lunch and talk to me in class. I want you to be around _me_ again. I miss you Lo. I never thought I'd say that, but its' true. We've gotta take it slow, but I think we can get there one day." He smiles hugely at her, and she allows him to hug her tightly.

"I can do slow. Let's watch this shit, Day," she overlooks the Day, actually happy that he's calling her that again.

* * *

Of course their friends are surprised when they find out. They're shocked and they do not get any details. Logan just sits next to her at lunch and she smiles at him, and that's how it all comes back together.

* * *

Later when they're watching their late night shows, Dana kisses him softly on the lips, before leaning against him again and watching the show. She doesn't really know why she does it, it just feels right, and she does. Logan is shocked but gets over it and watches Dana watch TV.

* * *

He knows they're on the right track when he kisses her on his way out, and she deepens it. He smiles all the way back to his dorm.

* * *

Dana knew they were getting their acts together when Logan turned down a date with a cheerleader to hang out with her.

* * *

Everyone in the group was relieved that they could be a group again. Nicole was back to her bubbly self, Zoey was back to mother them, Chase and Michael were back to being crazy, and everything seemed normal again. Neither Dana nor Logan knew they changed the group so much. All everyone could do was hope that no more drama would cause them to be broken apart again.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve.**

**A/N – **So, that was chapter twelve. I hope you enjoyed this update. I really tried, but I kept getting writers block. Thank you for sticking with me though. I love you all.

Happy summer.

Katie.


	13. A Summer for the Books

**A/N – **Oh, man. It's been such a long time! I'm so, **so** sorry. I really do like this story. I went back and read the whole thing, so I could get a feel for it again, and I saw that there was a lot of things that I needed to fix. But, I figured that before I did that I could post another chapter.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Zoey101, sadly.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

With the last few months being so crazy, not to mention drama filled, the gang really just wanted to have a good last couple months of their sophomore year.

Thankfully, there were no more issues between Logan and Dana, and Lola had been leaving them alone. Dana still doesn't trust him the way she once did, but she's starting to get there. Logan is still unbelievably thankful that she's given him another chance.

* * *

Today is the last day any of them are spending at PCA this year, kids have been leaving all week, but the gang decided to wait until the last day before they left. Now, they're all sitting in the girls lounge waiting for their parents, or who ever is in charge of picking them up.

Logan is slightly upset because he'll be spending his entire summer alone this year, his father is off shooting some movie. Yeah, he'll have a huge house, but when you're all alone in those things you really just feel so... _alone._ So, he asked his dad if he could have a couple of friends over, and of course he'd said yes.

"So," Logan starts slowly, and when he has everyones attention, he continues, "do you guys wanna come over this summer?"

"Well, I'll have to talk to my parents first, but yeah I would like to. That'll be so much fun, don't you guys think it'll be so much fun," everyone nods slightly at Nicole's question.

"Yeah, I think I'll be able to as well. I just have to talk to my parents," Zoey says after a minute. Everyone else's answers are pretty much the same, and Dana goes to share her answer when her phone rings. When she sees it's her mother she excuses herself.

"Hey, mom," she starts.

"Hey sweetheart, I was just calling to let you know, your father and I won't be back for a few more months, so do you think you can find a friend to stay with for a while? We don't want our baby to stay home alone," Dana sighs.

"Sure, mom. I'll find somewhere."

"That's great. Thanks, sweetheart. Love you, gotta go," and she's gone before Dana can answer.

With a sigh, Dana makes her way back to her friends. They all watch her as she flops down onto the couch, and she realizes they're all still waiting on her answer.

"Oh, yeah. I can come," she smiles falsely.

"Yay! Now, we'll all be together for at least part of the summer! I'm so excited," Nicole shouts while laughing. They're all laughing, at least a little, when Dustin walks in.

"Hey, guys. Whatcha laughin' at," he questions.

"Nicole and her odd behavior," Chase states. Dustin nods like this answers everything.

"Zoe, dads here. He says to hurry cause he missed you," Zoey nods, and Dustin is on his way again.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later this summer," and she stands to hug everyone, and afterward she's gone.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, it's down to Chase, Dana, and Logan. They're not really doing anything but watching TV, when Quinn walks out, holding Mark Delfiggalo's hand. Chase looks at Logan for a reaction but doesn't get one, and that's when Chase believes he doesn't like Quinn. Dana stands and hugs Quinn goodbye, and just as quickly as she appeared, she's gone.

Five minutes later, give or take, and Chase is gone too.

* * *

"And then there were two," Logan smiles.

"Um," Dana's never really asked for something like this, "d'you think, maybe, I could stay at your house this summer," to say Logan is shocked would be an understatement.

"Why? What's going on," he questions.

"Nothing really. My parents are in Ireland, and my mom said she didn't want me staying home alone. That's all," she glances at him nervously.

"Sure, that's cool," he knows something is bothering her, but also that she's not gonna tell him right now, "so, why'd you make me take a walk with you that one night? What were you dreaming about that made you not be able to sleep?"

"You," she answers without thinking.

"Me," he asks while Dana sighs.

"Yes, you. It was like you were everywhere, you know? Annoying me during the day, and now keeping me up at night," he grins at her, "shut up, Logan," and he doesn't say anything.

They sit there quietly, watching a few kids get picked up and the way their parents get so excited, until Logan stands and tells Dana that the car is there. She follows him toward the limo, she was expecting it, she wasn't expecting Logan to know the drivers name. Or that he would hug him like he missed him. She allows herself to smile softly.

"Dana, this is Tim, Tim this is Dana," Dana smiles towards Tim and lets him hug her.

"Very nice to meet you," Tim says once he's let her go.

"Nice to meet you too," then she's climbing into the car.

* * *

What do you say to someone you're spending the summer with? Alone?

"You know, my parents weren't always like this," Dana says softly.

"Like what," Logan questions curiously.

"They weren't gone all the time, like they are now. They used to spend all their time with me, but then they started fighting all the time. I guess my dad had an affair or something, and things just kept getting worse. They still don't know that I know, the only reason they're still together is because of me and the fact that they work together," she's not usually so open about her issues like that, but she figures she can tell him. Logan nods.

"My dad used to be around a lot too. Until my mom cheated and got pregnant. After that he was hardly around at all; and even though I'm not proud of what my mom did, I wouldn't want to not have my baby brother," Logan smiles softly.

After that, they both sit in comfortable silence.

* * *

Pulling up to Logan's house Dana is shocked. Yes, she expected big, but she never could have imagined this. It's huge and it has pillars holding up the front porch and she really doesn't know how to put her view into words. She follows Logan into the house and the inside is beautiful too. She thinks that if she lived here she would be surprised every time she walked in, but Logan doesn't seem to care.

"Come here, I'll show you your room," he says with a smile at her awestruck face, "it's right next to mine, so you can come see me if you need or want anything."

"Mkay," she doesn't take notice of his double meaning as she's still too busy looking at the house.

Logan leads her up the stairs and points her to a bedroom that will be hers. He doesn't expect her to set her things right inside the door and then follow him to his bedroom; but that's what she does.

"Logan," she breathes, "everything is so big."

"I know. I thought you'd like things big," she gets his meaning this time and punches his arm, playfully.

"Seriously, it's so pretty,: she smiles and flops onto his bed with a moan. He really likes that sound, "Lo, come lay with me," he's not gonna make her ask him twice.

She's straddling his hips as soon as he lies down, and then she's kissing him. A few minutes later she finds herself naked and pinned underneath him. She's not at all surprised, she'd known it was going to happen as soon as her mom asked her to find somewhere to stay.

* * *

A couple weeks has her really glad she got to stay with Logan this summer, she wouldn't have had this much fun alone. Dana hasn't spent much time in her own room, she sleeps in Logan's most nights. In a couple of days their friends are going to be there though, so she knows it will have to stop for a while.

Logan smiles when he walks out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. Dana's standing there in nothing but one of his t- shirts, looking sexy as hell. He knows he has to make the most of the next couple days cause after that he won't have her alone much. Which will suck, but he'll have other things to occupy him.

_I don't need to think about them getting here right now, though. _Logan thinks to himself as he lifts her up off the ground and onto his counter. _I've got a couple days._

**Chapter Thirteen.**

**A/N – **Well, that's all for now, folks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm really gonna try to update more often, I just have a lot gong on lately.

Please R&R, make me smile. (:

-Katie.


	14. Please Read! So Sorry

**A/N – **_I'm sorry if you thought there was a new chapter! There isn't yet._

For the few of you that have been waiting for a new chapter, there will be one. Within the next couple of days. I promise.

As of right now thought, this story, and _Step What Now,_ will be under construction.

I reread the stories, and I hate how they were written. My writing style has changed so much, and I look at these two stories, and I just know that I can fix them. They will be finished, I haven't abandoned them.

So expect a new chapter in the next few days, but when you read that, I suggest you read the whole story again, because it will all be rewritten.

I will be working vigorously, to get these two stories fixed, and posted, completely, by next week sometime.

Oh, also, some things in these stories may be changed. I might have to take out some of the drama that's in here, but maybe not. I quite enjoy it, but I feel there may be too much. I don't want to change them too much though, so, I probably won't. Just fair warning. (:

Thank you to those of you who are sticking with me!

- Katie


End file.
